Jessie's Pearl
by MinervaDeannaBond
Summary: Jessica is surprised when Jonathan Higgins visits her in Cabot Cove nearly one year after they met, and doubly surprised when Thomas Magnum turns up as well! Higgins has brought along a present for Jessica, but someone else wants it and is willing to go to deadly lengths to get it. Sequel to the crossover episodes "Novel Connection" and "Magnum On Ice."
1. Leavin' On a Jet Plane

Finally, I'm writing an actual _Murder, She Wrote _mystery! For those of you who remember the MSW/_Magnum, PI _crossover event, this is my version of what might have happened if there was a follow-up. Higgins goes to visit Jessica in Cabot Cove and Magnum comes along later, and all three of them find themselves entangled in, of course, mayhem, mystery, and murder.

If the title of this story sounds familiar, you probably grew up in the 80s or at least are as obsessed with 80s music as I am. "Jessie's Pearl" is a play on, of course, "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield.

* * *

_Why do fools fall in love? I can't tell you how many times I've heard that question, and after all these years, I still don't have an answer. After the next couple of weeks, though, I might just have an answer for you. Higgins is going on his annual vacation and leaving me in charge of Robin's Nest. Now, normally, the very idea of leaving the estate in my care would give Higgins a heart attack, but I can chalk this little change of heart up to generosity._

_I know what you're thinking. Why is a stiff Brit like Higgins suddenly acting like Scrooge _after_ he was visited by the Christmas ghosts? Between you and me, I think Higgins is in love. He's vacationing in New England this year, and it's not to pig out on lobster. No way. Higgins is going to see an old friend - who is, in his mind, an old flame. Who am I talking about? Just wait and see._

"Okay, you got your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Underwear?"

"_Yes._"

"Truss?"

"I shall truss _you _and throw you to Zeus and Apollo if you make another smart comment."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"You ought to be. I'm leaving you in charge of Robin's Nest, and you are to keep it shipshape under penalty of bodily harm."

"Yes, sir. I live to serve."

"If you lived to serve, you'd be paying rent and helping me with the chores instead of sitting on your lazy bum drinking beer and watching baseball all afternoon."

"Still keeping that up, are you?"

"For as long as I deem necessary, yes."

Thomas Magnum shook his head as he helped shove luggage into the back of the old station wagon. It was a gorgeous Hawaiian morning, with the sun blazing and the breeze blowing the scent of salt air in off the nearby ocean. Anyone taking a vacation couldn't have asked for a better departure day, and Magnum knew that Jonathan Higgins, for once, would agree. The majordomo of mystery novelist Robin Masters' estate, despite maintaining his usual stiff-necked facade, was chipper, full of himself, and raring to go. Under any other circumstance, Magnum would have been bewildered out of his mind as to why anybody who lived in paradise would be so gung-ho about vacationing in New England. In this particular instance, however, he had a pretty good hunch.

"I just have one question, Higgins. You've never even thought about taking your vacation in Maine before. What inspired the change of heart?" _Like I don't know already._

"Several things. For one, I've never been to that area of the United States before. As I understand it, Maine is quite beautiful in the springtime. Glorious blue skies, moderate temperatures, breathtaking views."

"Lobster dinners?" Magnum prompted, wishing Higgins would just come right out with it.

"Yes, I've heard that there's nothing to rival an authentic Maine lobster dinner. There are also lovely flowers in Maine."

Magnum snickered. _Now we're getting somewhere. _"Yeah, and I bet I know which flower you're going to see."

Higgins stiffened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't fool me, Higgins. You're not going to Maine because of the flora and fauna. You're going to see Jessica Fletcher."

The majordomo's eyes widened in apparent anger, but Magnum could see a flush creep across his face. _Gotcha. _"That is ridiculous! To think that would be my sole reason for visiting Maine, as if I were some lovesick teenager." Higgins hauled his second suitcase into the station wagon and turned back to face Magnum. "How did you know?"

Magnum grinned. "You left your hotel reservation sitting by the phone last week. Hill House in Cabot Cove, Maine? There's only one person we both know who lives in Cabot Cove, and that's Jessica. Does she know you're coming?"

Higgins hesitated for a moment. "No. I wanted to surprise her."

"With a diamond ring?"

"Don't be stupid, Magnum! I admire Jessica greatly, but that's all there is to it. And just for your information, there is nothing wrong with a friend visiting another friend."

Magnum's grin widened. "Right. You sure you don't want me to come along as your chaperone?"

Higgins rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God's sake, Magnum, get your mind out of the gutter! I am going to Cabot Cove to spend my vacation, hopefully in the company of Jessica Fletcher and in the most platonic sense possible. And _you _are going to stay right here and look after the estate while I'm gone. I trust you can do that without burning the entire place to the ground?"

Magnum stood up straight and thumped his chest. "Magnum not burn house down," he said in a caveman voice. "Do what Higgins say."

The majordomo glared at the PI. "Nobody likes a smart-aleck. I expect to find this place in immaculate condition when I return."

"With Jessica on your arm?"

"Oh, grow up, Magnum." Higgins bent over to pick up his third and final bag and started when there was nothing there. "Stay here and watch the car," he ordered Magnum. "I forgot my other bag." He made his way back into the mansion and to his private quarters, where, sure enough, his duffel was perched on his bed. Before hauling it over his shoulder, though, Higgins unzipped the bag and sorted through clothes until he found what he was looking for. Carefully, as though he were handling a priceless piece of china, he lifted a small blue box from the nest of clothing in the duffel. Smiling, he gave the box a kiss and tucked it safely back into the folds of his shirts. Slinging the back over his shoulder, he strode outside, gave "the lads" one last scratch behind the ears, and hollered for Magnum to start the engine. It was time for his vacation to begin.

_Okay, did you see that box? That's gonna be important later on. Unbeknownst to me, Higgins had bought something extremely valuable and was taking it nearly 6,000 miles across the country. Smart, huh? Well, a guy in love will do some pretty crazy things, take it from me. Yes, like I told you, Higgins is in love. He can try to fool me all he wants, but it ain't gonna work. The man is smitten with Jessica Fletcher and has been since the moment he first clapped eyes on her. Platonic, my butt._

All the way to the airport, Magnum was lost in his own thoughts, blind to everything except the road ahead... until a car following too close caught his eye in the rearview mirror. _Wanna ride my butt? Let's see how well your brakes work, pal. _He pressed his foot to the brake in a pulse and the station wagon jerked slightly. In the mirror, the driver, just barely visible as a petite figure in a hoodie and sunglasses, opened his or her mouth in shock and slammed on the brakes. The car backed off, much to Magnum's satisfaction.

"Magnum, you maniac," Higgins growled, adjusting his jacket after being jolted in the brief stop. "We are not in the Ferrari and you have a passenger. This is not the time for you to be brake-checking tailgaters!"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? He backed off. Now let's just get to the airport."

"In one piece," Higgins said firmly; Magnum merely rolled his eyes and continued navigating them through Oahu, the car still following, though not quite as close behind. Narrowing his eyes at the mirror, Magnum made a note to himself to keep an eye on the vehicle.

In no time, they made it to Honolulu International Airport without further incident. Higgins sent his luggage through, checked his ticket in, and boarded without a hitch, all with Magnum looking on. After a quick look around for the driver of the car (apparently gone) and satisfied that the worst of it was over for a week, the PI was about to take his leave of the terminal when he noticed a short figure in a hooded sweatshirt board the plane after Higgins. _Wait a second, that's the jerk I brake-checked earlier. I knew he was following us - or following Higgins, at least. But what for?_

Magnum knew there could have been more than one answer to a question like that. Higgins had a more colorful past than most people, having served 37 years in the British military and, quite possibly, having been a member of the British Secret Service (at least, that was Magnum's theory). In his long and decorated career, Higgins had made plenty of friends, but also plenty of enemies. There were lots of people who wanted him dead, but darned if that was going to happen on Magnum's watch. It was probably just a coincidence, he told himself, but years of dealing with shady characters and getting to know Higgins had taught him never to trust anyone. He wasn't taking any chances. Within minutes, Magnum had himself booked on the next flight to Maine (departing 90 minutes later) and was on his way back to Robin's Nest. He had to call T.C. and Rick, and then it was off to the Pine Tree State... and, surprise, surprise, his next mission.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Well, we left off with Magnum arranging to follow Higgins to Maine. Now, we jump to Cabot Cove, where Jessica is out shopping with Seth - for jewelry, no less.

* * *

"Oh Seth, look at these! Aren't they exquisite?"

Dr. Seth Hazlitt looked up from one of many glittering displays before him and turned to his best friend, who was bent over the opposite end of the glass counter in Cove Silver, Cabot Cove's resident jewelry store. Granted, the little Maine fishing town didn't boast fabulous jewels like Manhattan's Diamond District, but Cove Silver was gaining a reputation among the locals for making handcrafted, fine sterling silver jewelry - and at affordable prices, at that, which made the ladies swoon with bargain fever and their husbands breathe a sigh of relief in the wallet. The store had opened not even a year ago and was already making money hand over fist, having gained an impressive list of regular clientele, Jessica Fletcher among them. Today, while out antiquing and running errands, Jessica had pulled Seth into Cove Silver to see if they had anything new. And, as always, they did. Seth was pretending to look at the display of men's jewelry when really, he was looking for something that Jessica would like. And as luck would have it, it sounded as though she had found something that caught her eye.

"See something you like, Jess?" Seth asked, striding over to her side.

Jessica pointed to a necklace dummy on top of the counter and the doctor followed her finger to a string of iridescent, shimmering deep red pearls held by a dainty silver clasp. "Well, turn me upside down and paint me blue," he said, adjusting his glasses to better look at the necklace. "Have you branched out into selling pearls alongside the silver, Christina, or are you just sticking your fingers down oysters' throats?"

Christina Bradford, who owned the store with her husband Matthew, laughed as she emerged from the stockroom with a polishing cloth in her hand. "No on both counts, Dr. Hazlitt. Normally, I'd say no to selling anything other than silver and gold, but this was an offer I couldn't refuse. You know how the whole town is trying to raise money for the new children's wing at the hospital? Well, Matt mentioned it to a friend of his who specializes in pearls, and he donated this necklace to the store. We're having a silent auction on it, and whoever makes the highest bid wins the pearls, but we don't keep the money. All the proceeds will benefit the children's wing."

"What a lovely idea!" Jessica exclaimed. "The bidding certainly will be high for these. They're absolutely beautiful."

"They're cranberry pearls," Christina said, carefully lifting the necklace off the dummy and holding it up by the clasp. "They're artificially dyed, but rest assured, that is the only thing artificial about them. They're real, believe me." She held the pearls up to Jessica. "They'd look beautiful on you, Mrs. Fletcher. I know how much you love pearls, real or not."

Automatically, Jessica's hand went to her throat, to touch the strand of white glass pearls that lay against her blue sweater. She did have a strand of real, genuine pearls that had been her grandmother's, but she never wore them except on very special occasions. Normally, it was her glass pearls for everyday and cultured pearls for casual parties. These cranberry pearls were dyed, it was true, but they had the pebbled yet lovely appearance of the true pearls that they were. "I do, and you are sorely tempting me with these, Christina." Jessica smiled and threw up her hands. "All right, since it's for such a good cause, I'll put my bid in too."

Christina grinned. "I knew you couldn't resist in either case, the cause or the pearls," she said as she handed Jessica a slip of paper and a pen and pulled an already-stuffed jar of entries from under the counter. "Although I know you're doing this more for the kids than you are for the necklace. Nearly every woman in town has entered at least twice just because they want the necklace, not because they care about the children's wing."

"Well, Christina, not every woman in town is Jessica," Seth commented, watching his friend fill the slip with her name and phone number and place her bid below them. "She knows that a kid's life is more important than gems that are basically oyster vomit."

Christina's hand flew over her mouth to muffle the snort that came out and Jessica doubled over the counter in laughter. "Seth!" Jessica cried between giggles.

"Pearls are oyster vomit. Typical man," Christina chortled, taking Jessica's bid, folding it in half, and stuffing it into the entry jar. "Just so you know, the drawing is in two weeks. Will that be all for you today, Mrs. Fletcher?"

"No, Christina. I think I'll take that pretty gold sand dollar set for myself, and the silver drama mask set for my cousin Emma. Her birthday's coming up soon, and that set will make such a wonderful present for her."

Christina focused on Seth as she wrapped, bagged, and rang up Jessica's purchases. "Dr. Hazlitt, has anything caught your eye? We have a special on silver chains right now."

Seth raised an eyebrow at Christina, yet appeared to be considering his answer. "As a matter of fact, something has. Unfortunately, I don't have the money to buy it as of yet."

"That's a shame. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe."

Christina handed Jessica her bag and bade the two of them farewell. Once they were outside, Jessica was finally free to give her friend an elbow in the ribs. "Oyster vomit, Seth? I've never heard you talk about pearls that way. Next, I suppose you'll be referring to diamonds as naked coal."

"Oh, for pity's sake, woman, I was just giving Christina a hard time. Every time I go in there with you, she keeps hinting that I need to get a new chain for my dog tags. It drives me crazy!"

Jessica snuck a glance at the chain that held Seth's well-worn dog tags from his army days. "Well, perhaps you ought to consider it. The chain _is _beginning to look rather dingy."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh, not you too! It's nothing a good polishing won't cure."

"All right, since you're being stubborn, let me be frank. You need a new chain, Seth. That one looks like it's ready to fall apart."

"Jess, I am not getting rid of this chain! And I am not being stubborn about it. It just has a lot of sentimental value, much like that rattletrap toaster of yours that needs fixing every other week."

"Rattletrap? It is not!"

"Is too. The last time you had me over for breakfast, you aimed it toward me and said 'Catch.' Any normal toaster would shoot the toast up in a decent arc so somebody can catch it on their plate. _Your _toaster acted like it was loaded with napalm and fired the blessed toast right into my face. I nearly choked to death on the one that went in my mouth." The doctor frowned at his now-chortling best friend. "Yuk it up, Jessica. Your toaster is a weapon of mass destruction, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"So is your tongue, but who's really keeping score here?"

Seth rolled his eyes again and huffed, as he always did whenever Jessica managed to get the last word. "All right, you win. I'll consider buying a new chain for my dog tags if you, uh... allow me to cook dinner for you this weekend."

"Ah-huh. On the condition that I provide dessert?"

"Well, if you're offering..."

"Oh, hush. Of course I'll make dessert. What are you making for dinner?"

"I found this new recipe for dijon chicken and mushrooms over rice that I've been waiting to try out. No better time like the present."

"Hmm... in that case, how do blonde brownies and ice cream sound?"

"Delicious. So... deal?"

"Deal." Jessica hooked her arm around Seth's just as he asked, "Can you make them with white chocolate chips?" He let out a playful "Ow" as she bumped him with her hip.

Later that evening, Jessica was parked at the kitchen table, hammering away at her typewriter with nothing but the clickety-clack of the keys and the radio for company. Her newest novel still had long to go before deadline, but she stuck to her work like glue. Unless more pressing matters called, her butt was in the chair and her fingers were flying over the keys, crafting yet another taut mystery. _Click-clack, click-clack, knock-knock..._

Jessica's fingers stilled and she perked up her ears. Was she imagining things, or had she just heard a knock at the door? _Knock-knock-knock. _No, she definitely was not hearing things. Someone was at the door. With a sigh, she pulled off her glasses, set them on the table next to her typewriter, and rose from her chair to answer the knock. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she called as she strode through the house. She pulled open the door and gasped in amazement, for there on the threshold stood the majordomo of Robin's Nest, who beamed at her as though she were the rising sun. "Surprise, Jessica!"

"Jonathan Higgins, what are you doing here?" Jessica laughed, embracing her old friend. "I thought you were still in Hawaii looking after Robin Masters' estate!"

"I was and I am, but this is my vacation," Higgins explained, still smiling. "I've been longing to see Maine for quite some time, and..." He paused, a slight flush coloring his cheeks, "I have wanted to see you. You left quite an impact on us with your visit to Robin's Nest last year."

Now it was Jessica's turn to blush. "I helped you free Thomas Magnum from jail. It was nothing."

"It was much more than nothing, Jessica. You also proved Magnum's innocence and put the real murderer behind bars. You were the heroine of the day."

"I'm a lot of things, Jonathan, but a heroine?" Jessica chuckled even as Higgins smiled at her, his steady gaze warm. Suddenly, she raised a hand to her lips as though she had forgotten something. "Oh, for heaven's sake, where are my Yankee manners? Come in!"

Gratefully, Higgins stepped over the threshold and looked around at his new surroundings. "What a lovely home you have, Jessica. It's so warm and inviting, just like you."

"Well, thank you! Would you like the grand tour?" When he gave her an enthusiastic "Of course," Jessica grinned and led him through the house, saving the kitchen for last.

Higgins smiled approvingly when he saw her typewriter and manuscript notes on the table. "So this is where you write your novels. No small wonder you do; it's the coziest room in the house."

"Do you think so?"

"Indeed I do. It's warm, filled with light, and there's plenty of room to move about if you feel the need to get up and pace the floor."

"How did you know I do that sometimes?" Jessica asked, clearing her notes and her typewriter away.

"Many of the best writers often do," Higgins stated, watching her place her typewriter on the nearby counter with the utmost care. "Mr. Masters frequently finds the need to rise and pace the room, as it helps him to clear his head."

"That's exactly what it does for me. Not to mention if I sit still for too long, it feels as though rigor mortis has set in."

Higgins chuckled. "Writing murder mysteries has certainly taught you gallows humor."

"My friends tell me I get too morbid sometimes, but I'm used to it. In this field, you have to develop a certain sense of humor." Jessica rested her hand on a kettle sitting on the stove. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh, I'd love one."

Before long, Jessica had tea prepared and the two of them were enjoying a cup at the table, catching up on all that had happened in the months following Jessica's visit to Robin's Nest. They were also sharing a chuckle or two over the events of said visit, particularly one memorable moment when Higgins karate-chopped Victor Salyer and sent him running for his life.

"I confess that afterward, I felt rather foolish, lying prostrate on the floor bleeding like a stuck pig while he escaped. At least you and Amy weren't hurt," Higgins said, fixing his clear gaze on Jessica, who was sipping her tea.

"As I said at the time, you were magnificent," Jessica assured him with a smile.

Another flush crossed Higgins' face. "It was nothing, Jessica."

Jessica's eyes twinkled. "It was so much more than nothing," she echoed his earlier words back at him. "You saved our lives, and you paved the way for Amy to protect her jewels from Victor."

"Perhaps, but I consider your life worth so much more than any jewel. And speaking of which, I have something for you, Jessica." Higgins set down his teacup and took Jessica's hand in his own. "I never properly thanked you for all you did, for me and for Magnum. You're a very special lady, and you deserve something special in return." He let go of her hand and was about to reach into his pocket when, for the second time that day, there was another knock at the door.

Jessica frowned. "Who could that be?" she wondered, rising from her chair. "Excuse me for a moment, Jonathan."

"Of course," Higgins said as she departed the kitchen, fingering the box in his pocket and feeling a brief surge of irritation toward whoever had interrupted his perfect moment.

Jessica, on the other hand, was wondering who on Earth could be knocking at this time of evening when she opened the door - and for the second time, gasped in delight at who she saw standing on the threshold. "Thomas Magnum!"

Magnum grinned ear to ear and held out his arms. "Surprise, Feisty Pants!"


	3. A Rare Gift

Last time, Jessica was surprised by not one, but two visitors. What's going to happen now that both Higgins and Magnum are here? Well, Higgins still has something very special to give Jessica, let's not forget. This chapter also ties in with my headcanon story _Feisty Pants._

* * *

Shock giving his stomach a nasty jolt upon Jessica's cry of "Thomas Magnum" and Magnum's response of "Surprise, Feisty Pants," Higgins jumped up from the table and all but sprinted to the living room. There, much to his horror, stood Magnum himself, embracing Jessica and even lifting her off her feet. _No. This is a nightmare._

"Man, is it good to see you!" Magnum said, setting a laughing Jessica back down. "You look great. And you've lost weight, haven't you?"

_Botheration, why didn't I compliment her on her figure? _Higgins scolded himself upon seeing Jessica's smile. _I was so overjoyed to see her that I didn't notice. Though looking at her now, how could I have? _His eyes surveyed her anew, now taking note of her svelte form, its curves enhanced by her recent weight loss. _She does look wonderful._

"I have, thank you!" Jessica said to Magnum, clearly still pleased as punch. "You're looking well yourself."

"Busting crooks does a body good."

"So does busting a rear end," Higgins growled, causing Jessica and Magnum's heads to swivel around to him. "Magnum, what the devil are you doing here? I gave you specific instructions to stay in Honolulu land watch over Robin's Nest! Now you've gone off and left the house empty for any burglar or thug to break into."

Magnum held up his hands. "Relax, Higgins. Before I left, I called T.C. and Rick. T.C.'s gonna look in on the estate in between flights during the day, and he and Rick are both gonna take the night shift, after Rick gets off from the King Kamehameha Club."

Higgins rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Oh, marvelous. Now the house really will burn to the ground. Those two stooges wouldn't know how to keep house if Snow White beat them over the head with a broom while singing 'Whistle While You Work.'"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm gonna call them every night."

"You had better. Though I can take some comfort in knowing that Zeus and Apollo will keep them on their toes."

"Exactly why I had T.C. pick up a truckload of meat. They can throw the dogs a steak or two, grill a London broil for themselves, and everyone will be happy."

"You ought to tell them to save a few of those choice cuts for you, because you're going to need them after I'm through with you. _Why are you here? _Do you have a legitimate reason for blatantly disobeying my orders, or are you here to deliberately sabotage a peaceful vacation?"

"Higgins, would you cut it out? I'm not here to ruin your vacation, okay? I'm here because somebody's following you."

Higgins rolled his eyes again. "Oh, please. Even you can come up with a better excuse than that."

"It's true. Do you remember that jerk who was tailing us all the way to the airport?" When Higgins nodded, Magnum continued. "Well, whoever it was was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and sunglasses. Did you see anyone fitting that description board the plane with you?"

Higgins frowned. "Now that you mention it, I did see someone dressed exactly like that three seats behind me. But Magnum, surely you don't think..."

"Yeah, I do. Whoever that is tailed us to the airport and then got on the flight right after you. Call it a coincidence if you want, but I don't trust anybody, especially given your, quote-unquote, 'colorful past.' I booked myself on the next flight to Portland, then rented a car once I landed and drove all the way here just to cover your butt."

"For heaven's sake, Magnum, I am not a child. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, as you well know."

"Yeah, but what if this guy has a gun? You're gonna need someone who can fight fire with fire. And besides..." Magnum sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to you and know I wasn't there to prevent it."

Higgins' stance relaxed somewhat. "Magnum... I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but rest assured, I will be fine. I am on vacation and I intend to enjoy it to the fullest. How can I do that with you hovering over me twenty-four hours a day?"

"All right, if you won't let me play bodyguard for your sake, will you at least let me keep watch at a distance for Jessica's? If someone really is after you..."

"Then by association, Jessica could get hurt," Higgins finished, finally accepting defeat.

Jessica, who had remained silent while watching the exchange between Higgins and Magnum, finally spoke. "Jonathan, Thomas has a good point. If someone is indeed after you, then we may need an extra pair of eyes and hands. I'd feel safer if he were here keeping watch, even at a distance."

Higgins inhaled and blew it out slowly. "All right, Magnum, you can keep watch, but please, for the love of God, don't hover too closely."

"Don't worry, I won't. But can I at least stay and visit with Jessica for a while? I'd like to catch up, too."

"That's not for me to say." Higgins turned to his hostess. "Jessica?"

Jessica grinned at Magnum. "Thomas, of course you can stay! I'm just glad to see both of you; I wasn't at all sure when I'd see you again. Do you both have a place to stay while you're here?"

"I've taken a room at the Hill House," Higgins replied. "Magnum?"

Magnum shifted uncomfortably. "Well, spur of the moment and everything, I didn't have time to see about a room. I guess I can see if there's anything available at Hill House."

Jessica waved a hand. "Nonsense. You got into town late, and there's no sense in rushing about trying to get settled. You're staying right here, Thomas."

"What?" Magnum and Higgins cried in unison, two sets of eyes about to pop out of two heads. "Jessica, I couldn't impose like that!" Magnum protested, albeit politely.

"I should say not," Higgins said indignantly, drawing himself up. "You, a hot-blooded, impulsive private investigator, staying in the home of a lady like Jessica? Why, what would people say?"

"Nothing that couldn't be satisfied with a simple explanation," Jessica interjected, hastily trying to make peace before Magnum and Higgins went at each other. "I have a perfectly good guest room that is in sore need of use, and it's been a long time since I've played hostess to anyone." She laid a reassuring hand on Higgins' shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Jonathan. I trust Thomas. He's an honorable man."

Higgins nearly snorted at that, but kept his composure. "As long as you trust him," he said, which was not exactly acquiesence, but Jessica took it as a yes and motioned for Magnum to get his bags and bring them inside. As he did, Magnum set his luggage by the stairs and mouthed _Thank you _at Jessica; she grinned and mouthed _You're welcome _in return. "Well," she said, "now that we've gotten that taken care of..." She turned to Higgins and smiled. "Jonathan, you said you had something for me?"

Magnum raised his eyebrows at the majordomo, who merely gave him a look in return. "Yes, Jessica, but with all due respect, I would prefer to give it to you in private."

"Why the secrecy?"

"Yeah, Higgins, why the secrecy? Unless you had something you needed to ask Jessica first?" Magnum asked, the faintest hint of mischief coloring his voice.

Higgins narrowed his eyes at Magnum. "Not at all," he said firmly.

"Then..." Magnum held out his hands at his sides in the classic _What's the big deal _gesture,while Jessica's quirked eyebrows clearly said the same thing. Higgins shrugged his shoulders and finally said, "Very well. If we may go back into the kitchen?"

"Of course." Jessica led the way and the three of them took seats around the table. Once everyone was comfortable, Higgins cleared his throat. "As I said before, I wanted to do something to thank you for all you did for us last year, Jessica. No gift could ever be great enough to say the words, but I sincerely hope this does it justice." He reached into his pocket, took out a small blue jewelry box, and handed it to Jessica. "For you, with my undying gratitude."

"Oh, Jonathan, you shouldn't have!" Jessica said, taking the box in hand and opening it. Her blue eyes grew as large as silver dollars and her lips gaped in an astonished "O" when she saw what was inside. "Oh, my..."

Resting on a cushion of blue velvet within the box was a delicate silver pendant, an orchid with a single, luminous black pearl crowning the heart of the flower. Jessica caught her breath as the pearl flashed with blues, purples, grays, and even pinks and greens in the light. "My stars..." She raised her eyes to Higgins, who was positively glowing with pride. "Jonathan, this is beautiful! Where did you find it?"

Higgins' face flushed again. "Actually, Jessica, without sounding arrogant... I had that created for you."

Magnum, who had been struck dumb himself at the sight of Jessica's gift, suddenly looked back up at her. She still wore an amazed smile, but this time, her eyes were glistening with tears; it was apparent that she was genuinely touched. "You had this made for me? It must have cost you a fortune, because if I'm not mistaken, that is a genuine black pearl, and they are rare."

"May I?" Magnum asked, now curious himself. Jessica handed him the box and he examined the pearl carefully. "Yup, that's a real black pearl, all right," he said, returning the box to Jessica. "Jeez Louise, Higgins, did you clean out your bank account and sell your firstborn child to have that made for Jessica?"

"Magnum, didn't you mother ever tell you that it's rude to ask how much a gift cost the giver?" Higgins asked, glaring at the P.I. "Let me just say that money was no objection. I am well-financed, contrary to popular belief."

While Magnum shook his head in disbelief, Jessica was still gaping at the pendant in the box. "It's absolutely gorgeous. This is a cymbidium, isn't it?" she asked, pointing to the silver orchid.

"It is indeed," Higgins said, sounding pleased. "I remembered how you were able to deduce that I was planting cymbidiums the day we met, which led me to believe that you had a particular fondness for the flower. Also, cymbidiums are symbolic of love, beauty, refinement, strength, and virtue, all qualities that you possess." He smiled again. "So you can see why I thought it fitting."

Blushing like a rose at Higgins' praise, Jessica pointed to the pearl. "What about the pearl? Was there any particular reason why you chose a black one, or was it just because of the rarity?"

"That was only a part of the reason why I chose a black pearl for the center of the cymbidium. The black pearl has long been hailed as 'the queen of pearls' and 'the pearl of queens' because of its rarity, but its symbolism, if you ask me, only adds to the value. Black pearls represent purity and perfection in paradise and hope for wounded hearts. Jessica, I know that our first meeting was trouble in paradise, but with all you did to help everyone, you were certainly all that was pure and perfect in the midst of chaos. And heaven knows you restored hope to two wounded hearts in the process: Magnum's and mine." Higgins' face fell when he saw Jessica wipe away a tear. "Oh, Jessica, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," she said, smiling at him through the tears in her eyes. "I'm just touched. To think you'd go to the trouble of buying such a lovely gift for _me, _and even taking the symbolism into consideration..."

"It was the least I could do," Higgins said warmly, taking her hand and kissing it. "You're a lovely woman, Jessica."

"And you're a dear friend." Jessica rose from her chair and walked around to give Higgins a hug. "Thank you so much, Jonathan. I'll always cherish it." She then lifted the necklace from its box. "And right now, I can't wait to wear it."

"Please," Higgins said, stopping Jessica just as she unclasped the necklace. "Allow me." She handed it over and he stepped behind her, draping the pendant around her neck. As he fastened the clasp, he couldn't help breathing in the smell of her perfume, roses and a hint of jasmine. _My God, she smells good, _he thought, his fingers brushing the back of her neck as he adjusted the chain. "What's so funny?" he asked when she giggled.

"Nothing," Jessica laughed. "I'm just ticklish." She looked down at the pendant resting against her chest and took the silver cymbidium in her hand. "It's so beautiful."

"And it looks beautiful on you," Higgins said, watching her cradle the orchid in her fingers.

"Should I give you two some privacy?" Magnum asked, prompting a glare from Higgins and a quirky grin from Jessica. "Never mind." He grimaced in the next instant as his stomach let out a growl. "Sorry. Didn't even realize how hungry I was."

"You must be joking," Higgins deadpanned, giving Magnum a sardonic look. "You didn't bother to fill that bottomless pit of yours on the plane?"

Magnum knit his own eyebrows at the majordomo. "Get real, Higgins. Unless you're flying first class, that stuff goes through you like goose grease. All I had on the plane was a handful of peanuts, and I'm starving."

Jessica raised finger to her chin in thought. "Well, why don't I make dinner for both of you?" When both men insisted that she didn't have to, she waved them both off and said, "Not another word. It's your first time in town, we are going to go get some lobsters, and I am going to cook up a real Maine lobster dinner for you."

"And I shall help you," Higgins declared, rising from his seat at the table. "And you can watch and learn," he then said to Magnum.

The private investigator shrugged and, rather than return with a clever comeback, said "Why not? Better I'm cracking open lobsters than skulls. And you know what else? I'll drive us into town, as long as Jessica shows me the way."

"Of course I will! Do you have a car?"

"You bet I do. I rented a Firebird convertible. We can put the top down and take a ride."

"You mean like last time, when you took me for a ride in the Ferrari?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to take it easy since Higgins'll be with us. But if you want to take a ride later..."

Jessica was practically jumping up and down at the idea. "Yes!"

Magnum laughed. "Okay, Feisty Pants. For now, let's eat!"

"All right. Just let me get my purse and we'll go."

Higgins waited until Jessica had disappeared upstairs before laying into Magnum. "I'm warning you right now, Magnum. You can play bodyguard as long as you're here, but don't monopolize all of Jessica's time. She has better things to do than joyride around town with you."

"Higgins, for Pete's sake, get the stick out of your butt. I'm just gonna take Jessica for a ride around town, not elope with her to Vegas."

"I never said anything like that."

"No, but that's what you're thinking. Don't worry, Higgins." Magnum leaned in close and whispered in the majordomo's ear. "I'm not gonna steal your lady love."

Higgins opened his mouth to say something sharp, but closed it when footsteps sounded on the floor above them and Jessica came back downstairs, purse in hand. "Shall we, boys?" she asked, grinning when they motioned for her to go ahead and never noticing when the two of them punched each other hard on the shoulders before they took their leave.


	4. Town Meeting

Last time, our three heroes were heading into town to get some lobster for dinner. They're going to get some lobster, all right, and also run into a few folks along the way.

* * *

With Jessica acting as navigator, Magnum drove the three of them into town without incident. Naturally, the presence of a car as flashy as a Pontiac Firebird turned a few heads in quiet little Cabot Cove, but this didn't seem to faze Jessica in the slightest. When asked why she was indifferent to the astonished reactions, she simply shrugged and said, "I've learned to go with the flow. After my first novel was published and became a bestseller, every head in town turned my way and I heard whispers of 'There she is' whenever I walked down the street. I'm used to strange reactions by this time, and I don't mean that in an arrogant way, I swear."

"I never thought that for an instant," Higgins reassured her as they got out of the car. "If you didn't get a swollen head when your first few novels were published, chances are you'll never get one. I learned that from years of working for Mr. Masters. A dozen or more bestsellers haven't given him an inflated ego in the least."

Only Jessica caught Magnum's surreptitious eye-roll at this statement, but she decided to keep it to herself. The last thing she needed was to reignite another argument between Magnum and Higgins. Right now, all that mattered was getting some lobster for the night's dinner. She glanced to her side and smiled when she saw Higgins looking from one place to another, his expression one of sheer pleasure. "So, Jonathan, what do you think of Cabot Cove?"

Higgins inhaled deeply and blew it out with a delighted sigh. "I saw how quaint it was when I first arrived, but now that I'm here, actually getting a real look at it... what a lovely town. Too often you hear people speak of old-world charm, but this place certainly has it. The smell of the salt air, the cool breezes, the feeling of community and peace... I can very well understand why you love living here, Jessica."

Magnum grinned when a couple of teenage kids walked by, waving to Jessica and calling out "Hi, Mrs. Fletcher," as did some more of the people passing by. "So can I," he said. "Everybody knows you."

"I've lived here for more than thirty years," Jessica said, leading them down the street. "But it didn't take me long to learn that when you live in a small town, everybody knows everybody."

"And everybody knows everybody's business, I bet," Magnum quipped.

Jessica laughed. "Sometimes it feels that way, especially in Loretta's beauty parlor! But why anyone would want to know my business is beyond me. People seem to think I live this life of glamor and intrigue when in reality, I'm one of the most boring women on Earth."

"Jessica, there is nothing boring about you," Higgins said. "You simply prefer to maintain a quiet profile and a sense of normalcy. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah. If you actually liked getting tangled up in murder, I'd think you were nuts."

"_Magnum_!" Higgins hissed, glaring at the younger man with sparking eyes.

If Jessica was offended, she showed no signs of it as she laughed and waved the comment off with all the ease of a duck shaking water off its back. "Don't worry, Thomas; I understand what you're saying. I never go looking for trouble at all. Somehow it always seems to find me. I've learned to just roll with it, as they say."

By this time, they had arrived at the market, where the fruits of the labor of Cabot Cove's fishermen were sold: plenty of fish and more lobster than one could shake a stick at, caught fresh off the coast on a daily basis. Luckily for the threesome, a catch had just been brought in, so there was plenty of live Maine lobster to choose from. It wasn't so lucky for Magnum, who made a grab for one lobster and jerked his hand back out with a curse. It turned out that that particular lobster had broken free of a poorly-secured band, and, seeing an enemy come near, pinched the nearest finger of the intruding hand. Of course, Higgins couldn't resist the opportunity to slap Magnum with a _serves-you-right, _and Jessica, chortling though she was, inspected her friend's finger to ensure that nothing was bleeding or broken.

"I guess this means you won't be arm-wrestling a lobster anytime soon," she teased him, her eyes sparkling as she looked over the now-red and smarting index finger. "Everything looks fine. Nothing's broken and you didn't get cut by the claw."

Magnum, of course, saw this as the perfect chance to get Higgins back for the uncalled-for slap-down. "In that case, Dr. Fletcher, are you gonna kiss it and make it better?"

It worked. Higgins' lips all but bowed up into a knot and he said, "Magnum, Jessica is buying and cooking you dinner and letting you stay in the guest room of her house. I wouldn't press my luck if I were you."

"Oh, Jonathan, I know he's just teasing. But if either one of you had a wound, I'd gladly kiss it." She grinned at them both and then turned to pay for the three lobsters they had chosen, nearly bumping into another customer as she did. "Oh, I'm so sorry - " She cut herself off as she recognized the newcomer, a twenty-something young man with sandy hair, brown eyes and a tan that looked island-fresh. "Jamie? Is that you?"

"It's me! Good to see you, Mrs. Fletcher!" the boy said, giving Jessica a hug. "Having someone over for lobster dinner?"

"Oh, yes. As a matter of fact, I'd like you to meet them." Jessica turned him around to face Magnum and Higgins. "Jamie, this is Thomas Magnum and Jonathan Higgins, friends of mine from Hawaii. Boys, this is Jamie Forbes, also fresh from Hawaii."

"Just a vacation with my family," Jamie shrugged. "I'm a Cabot Cover born and bred."

"Jamie works at our photo shop, Picture Perfect," Jessica explained. "There's hardly a photograph in this town that hasn't been developed by his hands."

Although Magnum nodded as though interested, he couldn't help noting that the boy had just returned to Cabot Cove from Hawaii, of all places. With someone on Higgins' tail, it seemed a little suspicious to him, but he decided to refrain from saying anything to either Jessica or Higgins just yet. There was no sense in jumping to conclusions. _Good to be wary, but still, it's better to give him the benefit of the doubt._

"So, how do you find Cabot Cove on your return?" Jessica asked, her attention still focused on Jamie. "I imagine everything here must seem rather dull after a week in paradise."

"Man, Hawaii was awesome, but it always feels good to come home. Can't believe what's going on here, though. I'm gone a week and Cove Silver's auctioning off a pricy set of pearls for the children's hospital wing."

"Did you put in a bid for it? I'm sure Clarissa would love it."

A faint flush crossed the boy's face at the mention of who Magnum was sure was his girlfriend. "Yeah, she would, along with the ones I got for her in Honolulu," he laughed. "I swear, I've looked at more pearls than an oyster can spit. I'll put in a bid anyway, just to help the kids out."

"Good for you." Jessica checked her watch. "Oh, forgive me, Jamie, but we have to get going, otherwise these lobsters are going to escape and crawl back to the sea."

"No problem. Catch you later, Mrs. Fletcher. Nice meeting you guys, too," Jamie called after them as they walked back up the street.

"He seems like a nice young man," Higgins commented once they were out of earshot.

"He is," Jessica said. "Jamie and his family have lived here for years. I taught him when he was in high school. He was always a dedicated student, and a very talented photographer. He's learning his trade working at Picture Perfect, trying to earn enough money to get his own photo studio off the ground and marry Clarissa, his girlfriend."

"Dedicated, indeed. What was that he was saying about a pearl necklace?"

"Our local jewelry store is holding a silent auction on a set of cranberry pearls to raise money for the new children's wing at the hospital. We have enough time to stop by Cove Silver if you'd like to see it."

"Lead the way." Higgins and Magnum followed Jessica a short ways up the street to just one of many pretty little shops lining the road; the sign out front read _Cove Silver _in silver calligraphy against painted black wood.

Christina Bradford, who was poring over the _Cabot Cove Gazette, _looked up as the door opened and the bell dinged. "Well, hey, Jessica! And who do we have here?"

"Jonathan Higgins and Thomas Magnum, my friends from Hawaii," Jessica said as the two men shook hands with Christina. "I'm hosting them for dinner, but they were curious when I mentioned the silent auction of the pearls, so I took them in to see for themselves."

"Really? In that case, fellows, see away," Christina said with a proud smile, making a grand display gesture at the string of cranberry pearls that still graced the dummy on the counter.

"My, my, aren't these mesmerizing," Higgins breathed, his eyes fixing first on the necklace, then at Jessica. "They'd certainly look lovely draped around the neck of the right woman."

"Have you got the right woman in mind there, Mr. Higgins?" Christina asked, her bright green eyes twinkling merrily.

Higgins had the good grace to blush. "I do, but I would hope it to be a surprise for her if I did in fact win," he said, while Magnum, knowing full well who the "right woman" was, rolled his eyes in the background.

"Well, if you _do _hope to win, just fill out an entry slip with your name, phone number, and bid. And just so you know, every bit of money made for this goes to the children's hospital wing."

"Yes, Jessica was telling me all about that. It's quite a noble cause," Higgins said. "And just because it _is _such a good cause, I think I will put in my bid."

"Thank you. Every little bit helps."

While Higgins filled out his entry and Jessica browsed the jewelry cases, Magnum took a closer look at the cranberry pearls, scrutinizing them carefully. "How much would these be, normally? They look like they're 12-grain pearls, which means they're about - "

"Three carats each," Christina said with Magnum, looking impressed. "That's right. You obviously know your pearls."

"I've done a little research," Magnum said modestly. "I also know that dyeing them brings the value down if they're true pearls, so I was just curious about these."

Christina tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm... if these were white before... factor in the dyeing process... I'd say their value now is around $600 to $800."

Magnum whistled. "Not as expensive as some pearl necklaces I've seen, but it's enough. And honestly, even if they weren't on auction, that's a good deal for a string of real pearls like this."

"Would you like to put in a bid?" Christina gave him a _you-know-you-want-to _smile as she slid forth a pen and another slip of paper.

Magnum shook his head at her. Normally, salespeople made him itch, but there was something about this woman that made him feel at ease. "Aw, what the heck. I'll do it for the kids." He bent over the counter to fill out his slip and had just barely scrawled his name when the door opened and the bell dinged again, distracting him enough to bring his head back up. A well-dressed couple had just entered, the husband sliding his sunglasses - an expensive pair of Ray-Bans, Magnum noted - free of his eyes and perching them among the slick blond hair on his head. His wife, a tiny little woman with jet-black hair and an Audrey Hepburn face, was clinging to his arm, wide-eyed at the multiple displays of jewelry in the store. Magnum had seen plenty of couples who fit the description of the hated word that defined a generation in this decade, but these two took the cake. Yup, based on their dress, accessories, and wedding bling (she wore a doorknocker of a diamond on her left hand), they were yuppies in every sense of the word. "Well, lookie here," he whispered to Higgins, careful to keep his voice down. "Yuppie One and Yuppie Two."

Higgins gave him a furtive but firm elbow in the ribs. "Magnum, watch your mouth. Granted, one woudn't normally expect a couple of their status to visit a small town such as Cabot Cove, but that is no reason to deride them. If you insult them, you insult every author who has made a living writing novels."

Magnum frowned. "They're writers? You recognize them?"

"Yes, and only he is the writer. He is Adam Mireaux, one of the foremost thriller writers on today's literary scene. The woman on his arm is his wife, Odile."

"Well, that still doesn't explain what they're doing in Cabot Cove, of all places."

"Probably hoping to visit with J.B. Fletcher, perhaps?" Higgins suggested, making a small gesture at the couple as they approached a still-browsing Jessica. Adam Mireaux stopped about three feet behind her and, gazing at her intently for a moment, finally addressed her. "J.B. Fletcher?"

Jessica looked up and turned around when she heard her pen name, and Adam's face glowed with a triumphant smile. "It _is _you! I've seen that face smiling back at me from the dust jackets of your novels so many times. I must say, though, none of them do you justice."

Jessica frowned in polite confusion. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Oh, forgive me. Adam Mireaux," he said, extending his hand. "I'm sorry to say that we've never met until now, although I have longed to meet you ever since dancing at midnight with a certain corpse."

Jessica's eyes went wide and she snapped her fingers. "Adam Mireaux, author of _The Depths of Sheol_! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" she effused, shaking his proffered hand. "And is this your wife?"

"Yes," Adam said with pride, as though he were showing off a valuable prize. "My darling Odile."

Jessica also shook hands with the younger woman. "Odile? Were you by any chance named for Rothbart's daughter in _Swan Lake_?"

Odile Mireaux offered Jessica a shy smile. "Guilty," she said in a soft voice. "For some reason, my parents seemed to think I was destined for a life of heartbreak. I sure showed them. Look at me, married to the man of my dreams."

"You certainly look happy, both of you. So what brings you to Cabot Cove? I would have expected you two to be jet-setting around the world, as much as I've heard about Adam's love of traveling."

"We are, Jessica. We just had the pleasure of a vacation in Hawaii and we were on our way to the French Riviera, but we thought we'd make a little detour here," Adam explained. "We just couldn't pass up the opportunity to visit the hometown of J.B. Fletcher. And it is beautiful, wouldn't you agree, Odile?"

"Oh, yes," Odile concurred, a little too quickly for Magnum's liking. "Very beautiful."

"We'll be staying here for the next few days, to relax and breathe in the salt air, and to soak up a little local color. When in Rome, right, Jessica?"

"Right," Jessica agreed. "While you're here, you may as well take a good look around this store in particular. There's a lot here that Odile would love. And there's a local cause that I think you two would be very interested in."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"A silent auction on the most gorgeous string of cranberry pearls. The highest bid wins and the money goes to the children's wing at our hospital." Jessica gestured at the pearl necklace on the counter where Magnum and Higgins were standing.

Odile's brown eyes suddenly widened even further and she separated from her husband, gravitating toward the pearls as though they were pulling her there by magnetic force. "Oh my... how glorious," she breathed, gazing hungrily at the tempting red pearls. "I've got to put in my bid for those," she said, urgently gesturing for a pen and paper.

"Odile, my dear, you already have enough jewels to fill Aladdin's cave," Adam said, a slight warning belying the teasing tone of his voice. "Honestly, you're like a child in a candy store."

"I can't help myself, honey," Odile said, stuffing her slip into Christina's jar. "They're beautiful, and besides, it's a good cause to be bidding for." She turned around and was about to walk to her husband when her eyes suddenly snapped onto the pendant resting against Jessica's chest. "Oh, wow, Jessica! Where did you get that?"

Jessica looked down at the black pearl and beamed with pride. "My friend Jonathan Higgins here just gave it to me earlier this evening," she said, touching the silver cymbidium. "He and my other good friend Thomas Magnum are also here on vacation from Hawaii."

"Well, well! Cabot Cove certainly has become the vacation destination for a lot of Hawaii visitors," Adam commented, keeping an eagle eye on his wife, who was positively drooling over Jessica's necklace. "That is a lovely necklace, Jessica."

"Gorgeous. Is it real?" Odile asked.

"It is."

"Wow, a real black pearl. A man could really tell his wife how much he loves her by giving her something that valuable," Odile said to her watchful husband.

"Don't hint, my darling; it's tacky." Adam took his wife by the arm and steered her toward the door. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you at last, Jessica. Mr. Higgins, Mr. Magnum," he said, nodding at each of them before leading Odile out of the store.

_Snake, _Magnum thought to himself as he watched them leave, a rotten feeling settling into his gut. One look at Higgins and Jessica told him that the same feeling had overtaken them as well, and he made a mental note to keep a close eye on Adam Mireaux as long as he was in Cabot Cove. And it was a sure bet that Jessica and Higgins were also making out that same note to themselves


	5. The Unusual Suspects

Last time, Jessica, Higgins, and Magnum met up with a few folks in town. Now they're back at her house having dinner and talking about some pretty unusual suspects.

P.S. See if you can guess which _Murder, She Wrote _episode I'm talking about at the beginning of this chapter.

* * *

"So you actually heard a murder plot over the phone?"

"I did. I was laid up in bed with a bad back and a hurricane raging outside, and thanks to some crossed lines, I overheard two men plotting to kill an older man in his own home that very night. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything in my condition, so I told Sheriff Tupper, my nephew Grady, and my friend Dr. Hazlitt and asked them to check it out for me."

"And let me guess: they all thought you were nuts."

"Bingo. All three of them believed that cabin fever had finally gotten to me. But when the murder was headline news the next morning, they were all out around town looking for clues."

"And eating some crow, no doubt."

"That's a lot better than what I was eating. I love Grady dearly, but he cooked me nothing but tuna for days on end. I swear, he must have bought every can of Chicken of the Sea that Cabot Cove had to offer. It's a miracle I didn't turn into that mermaid."

"Bet you would've made a pretty mermaid, though."

Jessica nearly snorted her wine out of her nose. She, Magnum, and Higgins were back at home after their adventures in town, digging into the lobster and swapping stories over a glass of burgundy, the present tale being Jessica's incident with the crossed phone lines the previous autumn. "Oh, right! Thomas, do you even remember what I looked like last year? I was about fifteen pounds heavier. Nobody would've wanted to see an overweight mermaid."

"Jessica, you're being far too hard on yourself," Higgins said. "I for one didn't think you were fat or overweight. You looked wonderful then, and you look wonderful now, after the weight loss."

"Thank you, Jonathan. I know this weight isn't perfect, but I'm comfortable with it and I feel good about myself."

"You should. I bet whenever you go places, you've gotta beat the guys off with a stick," Magnum teased, his dark blue eyes glittering with good humor as he speared a piece of lobster tail with his fork and tucked it into his mouth.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Thomas, if you don't stop trying to butter me up..."

"Ignore him, Jessica. Perhaps he just needs beating off with the aforementioned stick," Higgins said with some menace, aiming a dirty look at the private investigator.

"Nobody here needs beating off," Jessica said soothingly, touching Higgins' forearm. "I know Thomas is only teasing me. Jonathan, it's all in good fun."

Magnum swirled his wine in its goblet, shooting Higgins a smirk. "I keep telling him to lighten up."

"I'd hardly call 'get the stick out of your butt' the equivalent of _lighten up_," Higgins shot back, cracking open a lobster claw with such force that the sound reverberated throughout the dining room and bits of shell flew far and wide.

"Jeez, Higgins!" Magnum exclaimed, ducking out of the way as a shell fragment came spinning in his direction. "The lobster's already dead!"

Jessica likewise flinched when a piece of shell flew her way and landed on her plate. "Maybe I should've checked to see if that one came with a warning label."

"Don't you wish you could do that with suspects in an investigation?" Magnum asked, eager to turn the tide of conversation before Higgins' jealousy got the better of him. "Check to see which ones come with warning labels? It'd sure make our jobs a heck of a lot easier."

Magnum needn't have worried about Higgins' jealousy. No sooner had he mentioned suspects than the majordomo's expression eased. "Ah, speaking of suspects, did either of you find it a little odd that there are not one, but _three _people have journeyed from Hawaii to Cabot Cove, all supposedly from vacations?"

"I know I did," Magnum agreed. "Three arrivals is a little suspicious, but I think we ought to give that boy Jamie Forbes the benefit of the doubt. He's a kid, for crying out loud."

"Yes, a kid I have known since he was a little boy," Jessica spoke up. "As a matter of fact, I don't think Jamie has ever set foot in Hawaii until this particular vacation, so logically, Jonathan, he wouldn't know you from Adam."

Higgins nodded. "I see your point, Jessica. However, I do think we should be wary of Adam Mireaux."

"Really, Higgins? 'One of the foremost thriller writers on today's literary scene'? Wouldn't that be insulting to all writers?" Magnum asked sarcastically, echoing Higgins' earlier words back at him.

"Magnum, I know what I said, but that was before I met the man personally," Higgins returned coldly. "Prior to our encounter in Cove Silver, Mr. Masters had painted a rather vague portrait of Mr. Mireaux, describing him as something of a dandy. Having met him now, I can confirm that fact, as well as establish that he appears to be conceited, controlling, and possessive, especially when it comes to his wife."

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "Yes, he did handle her a little too forcefully for my taste. He may believe he can be domineering purely because there's such a difference in size between them. Adam's a tall, strapping man and Odile is a petite slip of a thing. Asserting control in a relationship based on height or weight or brawn is not uncommon in abusive situations."

"Hold it, Jessica. You think Odile Mireaux is being abused by her husband?" Magnum asked, pushing his plate of lobster aside and resting his muscled forearms on the table.

"Yes, Thomas, I do. She was a little too quick to agree with him when he asked for her opinion, she speaks like one whose talking is done for her, and her body language radiates fear."

"How? She was clinging to his arm like a monkey when they walked into the store."

"Maybe so, but not as a woman in love. It's more likely that Adam had his arm hooked around hers to keep her from leaving his side. He also introduced her to us as though she were a trophy, not the love of his life, and when she let go of him to admire the jewelry, he literally grabbed her arm and maneuvered her out of the store." Jessica closed her eyes and shook her head. "I hate to see women, _anyone_ in relationships like that. It breaks my heart."

Higgins' gaze wandered to Jessica's hands, watching her finger the wedding ring on her left hand. "Probably because you had such a loving marriage. Am I right?"

Jessica looked up at her friend and smiled. "Yes. Frank was so tender with me and we had such an honest, deeply loving relationship that I can't understand how anyone, husband or wife, could abuse their spouse in such horrible ways."

Higgins felt an urge to take her hand and actually flexed his own forward, but pulled it back before anyone could notice. "Any man would have to be out of his mind to hurt any woman, especially one as wonderful as you, Jessica. If I had a wife like you, I would treat her with the respect and love she deserved."

_More like if you had her for a wife, _Magnum thought, keeping it to himself while they were in Jessica's presence.

"Jonathan, you're a darling," Jessica said, taking Higgins' hand and squeezing it. "Whoever marries you is going to be a lucky woman indeed."

Higgins actually blushed at these words. "You do me too much honor. I have had a few relationships in the past, but I've never found the right woman to gift with that precious diamond ring. I still have hope, though," he said, meeting her guileless blue gaze.

"Speaking of jewelry," Magnum said, yet again steering the conversation in another direction, "how about the way Odile Mireaux was gawking at your necklace, Jessica? She looked like she was about to drool all over her husband's wingtips."

"Well, without being arrogant, I don't really blame her for staring," Jessica said, taking her pendant in hand and smiling at the pearl-centered cymbidium. "It is a breathtaking pearl."

"I'm certainly glad you think so. It was the only gift I could think of that was worthy of you," Higgins said, positively glowing with pride.

"I think you took a leaf out of Oro's book there, Higgins," Magnum said nonchalantly, despite the fact that his eyes were crinkling in a smile as he looked over at the majordomo. "You know, in Polynesian mythology? He was the god of peace and fertility, and apparently, he gave a black pearl to the Princess of Polynesia as a, uh... token."

Higgins flushed a shade of puce. "I am well aware of the myth, Magnum. However, I am no god of fertility."

Magnum snickered. "Boy, you can say that again."

"Boys, that's enough," Jessica interrupted, holding up her hands to freeze the argument before Higgins could retort with a sharp comeback. "Why don't we dig into our dessert? There's plenty of peach cobbler to go around."

Fortunately, the prospect of dessert softened the two men, and they sheathed their tongues for the rest of the meal - and remained civil until Higgins bade them both good night and departed for Hill House. Jessica and Magnum then worked together to clean up the kitchen, singing along to the radio while they washed the dishes and discovering quite a bit about each other's musical tastes. Magnum was pleasantly surprised to hear that Jessica was a fan of most contemporary music, particularly when she insisted that he turn up the Bangles' "Manic Monday." Likewise, Jessica was tickled when Magnum did the robot moves to "Mr. Roboto" just to make her laugh.

Later on, Magnum was settled into the guest room, reading a book in bed when there was a knock at his door. He called "Come in" and Jessica entered, wearing a pink robe over matching pajamas. "Just checking on you," she said, flashing him a smile. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yup," Magnum said, marking his place in the book. "I found the bathroom, the bed's nice and comfy, and I've got some good reading material." He grinned at her and held up the novel.

Jessica couldn't help beaming with pleasure when she recognized the book as one of hers, _A Faded Rose Beside Her. _"So you didn't stop at just _The Umbrella Murders._"

"Nope. I told you I loved your other book, remember? After you got me out of jail, I decided to read the rest of your novels. I gotta say, if Agatha Christie was still alive, you'd give her a run for her money."

"Now you're just kissing up." Jessica perched herself on the edge of the bed and shot her friend a cynical look. "Being sincere is one thing, but I really don't like a lot of flattery, Thomas."

"I know that, and I _am _being sincere. You really know how to write a good mystery, Jessica."

"That's more like it," Jessica said, giving him a gentle, playful backhand on the arm. "Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea to go with that? It usually relaxes me before I go to bed."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want you to go to all that trouble."

"It's no trouble at all! I already have a kettle on the stove."

Magnum grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, when in Rome. What kind of tea have you got?"

"Well, I like a good cup of chamomile, but I also have lemon, mint, and chai tea. Any requests?"

"Lemon sounds good."

"Coming right up." Jessica scooted out of the room and returned minutes later with a cup of tea in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Magnum said, accepting the cup as she handed it to him. "You didn't have to wait on me, you know."

"Thomas." Jessica sat back down on the bed. "_It's no trouble. _I haven't had a guest in so long, much less a friend or anyone else to spoil, for that matter."

"What, you don't have grandkids?"

Jessica's smile melted. "No. Frank and I... we couldn't have children. Not that I didn't think about it every single day of my life," she said in a near whisper, placing a hand on her belly.

Magnum felt his heart pull at the sight of her touching her stomach, as though wishing it could still hold a baby. _God bless her. I didn't know. _"You never adopted?"

Jessica met his gaze again, this time breaking into a smile. "We didn't need to. Our nephew came to live with us when he was little. His parents died in a car accident and they'd named us as his legal guardians. Grady was always a darling child, and he's a wonderful young man now. I couldn't have asked for a better nephew or son."

_Wow. _Magnum's respect for Jessica went up by more than a few notches upon digesting this revelation. She was never able to have children of her own, yet she and her husband had taken in their nephew and raised him as though he were their blood son. He'd already gotten a taste of her compassion when she worked like the devil to exonerate him, and now he was truly beginning to realize just how big her heart really was. "I know I've already told you this, but you're a heck of a lady, Jessica."

She chuckled softly. "I don't try to be."

"No. You just are."

Her smile in the next instant warmed his heart. "Thank you, Thomas." She pulled him into a warm hug before rising from the bed and crossing to the door. She paused in the threshold, however, and turned back to face him. "Good night."

"Good night, Jess." She closed the door behind her and Magnum settled back under the blankets to read his book, completely unaware that a short, hooded figure was watching the house from the darkened street outside.


	6. Thief In the Night

In this chapter, we rejoin Jessica, Magnum, and Higgins - first with a phone call during breakfast, and then on a hike through the woods, where they meet up with some acquaintances. And then, as they say, the plot thickens...

* * *

_Pancakes._

That single word was the only entity in Magnum's subconscious, bringing a smile to his face as he slept and causing pancakes to fly through the air in his dreams. _Pancakes. _Thick, golden, fluffy pancakes with indigo and purple splotches... _blueberry pancakes. _Creamy, rich batter poured onto a griddle and the sizzle and steam rang loud and clear through his ears...

It _was _echoing loud and clear through his ears. But that wasn't possible. Higgins didn't usually make pancakes for breakfast, not for a certain private investigator, anyway. What had prompted this sudden change of heart? _Jeez, maybe he's cooking breakfast now that he's in love._

_Wait a minute. _Magnum jolted out of Dreamland with a start at that last thought. _Higgins isn't cooking breakfast, because he's not here and we're not in Hawaii. _His eyes flipped open and sure enough, he was lying in the bed of the guest room at Jessica Fletcher's house in Cabot Cove. He'd slept well, but the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs was enough to rouse him from the dead, so to speak. _She _is _making pancakes. And boy, do they smell good. _Magnum's stomach gave a huge growl, as though agreeing with him, and he swung his legs over the bed, stretching all six-plus feet of himself from head to toe. After showering and throwing on a fresh change of clothes, he tromped downstairs, following his nose to the kitchen.

Jessica looked up from the griddle full of sizzling pancake batter when she heard footsteps and smiled when Magnum appeared. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I slept like a baby until I started dreaming of flying flapjacks," Magnum said with a half grin. "I could smell those in my sleep."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jessica asked, sliding a spatula under one of the batter circles and flipping it over to reveal its puffy, golden, purple-dappled underside.

"Good thing. They smell incredible."

"Well, grab yourself a plate and have a seat. They'll be ready for takeoff in a minute or so."

"Takeoff?" Magnum's eyebrows arced and a slow grin spread across his face. "Wait a minute, Jessica. Are you gonna flip those at me?"

"Just call it a test of your hand-eye coordination. You've got to stay sharp if you're a PI." Jessica winked at him and turned back to the griddle, flipping over some more pancakes. Once she was sure they were all cooked, she scooped one up with the spatula. "Three, two, one, blastoff!" She flipped the pancake in Magnum's direction and he held out the plate just in time to catch it.

"Nice catch! Here comes another one!"

Flapjacks were flying all over the kitchen and laughter was bouncing off the walls when the back door suddenly opened and in walked Higgins - just in time to be slapped in the face by a soaring pancake. Thankfully, he caught the fluffy circle in his hands when it fell from his face, staring from it to Magnum and Jessica, both of whom were red-faced and trying desperately not to laugh. "I've heard of breakfast to go, but this is ridiculous."

Jessica couldn't contain herself at that comment and she began to chortle. "Oh, Jonathan, I'm sorry! We were just having a little fun." She set her spatula down and crossed the kitchen to Higgins, taking the pancake from his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm quite all right. And honestly, I'm starving. I came here hoping to ask if you knew a good restaurant in town that served breakfast, but the smell in here is so mouth-watering..."

"And people call me a moocher," Magnum muttered, ignoring the glare from Higgins as he stabbed a pancake with his fork and hauled it onto his plate.

If Jessica heard Magnum's remark, she said nothing. "Come on in and sit down. There are plenty of pancakes to go around, there's toast and fruit salad, and coffee's brewing on the counter."

Higgins took a seat across from Magnum at the table while Jessica went back to the stove to dish up the remaining pancakes. "So, Magnum, did you sleep well last night?"

"Jessica asked me the same thing. I told her I slept like a baby."

"All night?" Higgins asked pointedly, his eyes narrowing at Magnum.

"Yes," Magnum replied, his own eyes sliding sideways to Jessica to ensure that she was not picking up on the double-entendre direction this conversation was taking. He then leaned in and whispered, "Higgins, get serious. If something happened between me and Jessica, would she have really asked me how I slept in the morning?"

The majordomo's eyes were nothing more than slits as he stared Magnum down, but he soon leaned back in his chair, seemingly satisfied with Magnum's common sense. "Tell me, Jessica, what did he say to make you throw pancakes at him?"

Jessica laughed. "Nothing at all. It was my idea."

"Yeah, she was testing my hand-eye coordination." Magnum's face lit up when Jessica brought over two more plates piled with pancakes and toast, a bowl of freshly made fruit salad, and a pot of hot coffee. "Man, Jess, that looks amazing. Smells even better."

Higgins inhaled deeply, the aroma relaxing his entire body. "It certainly does."

"Help yourselves." Jessica took her place at the table and began filling her plate. "Would anyone like syrup or butter?"

Magnum nodded in the middle of a mouthful. "Mmm, both. Higgins, could you pass the butter?"

"Pass me the syrup after you're done and we'll call it even." Higgins cut into his pancakes and placed a forkful in his mouth. "Mmm. Jessica, these are delicious. Are they homemade?"

"Uh-huh, with fresh blueberries. I make my blueberry muffins the same way."

"It's not fair. You're a writer, a detective, a teacher, _and _a great cook." Magnum grinned at Jessica. "Nobody should be _that _perfect, Jess."

"Oh, I'm far from perfect, Thomas." Jessica's blue eyes were twinkling as she returned Magnum's grin with an impish one of her own. "I can't walk on water yet."

The conversation continued in the vein of nothing special as breakfast was passed around and eaten. By the time everyone was ready for second (and in Magnum's case, third) helpings, the talk had veered into activities and goings-on for the day. "So, fellas, what would you like to do today?" Jessica asked her friends. "There's still a great deal of Cabot Cove you haven't yet seen, and I'm still eager to play tour guide."

Higgins swallowed a mouthful of apple and banana. "Jessica, I appreciate the thought, but aren't you working on a new novel? I don't want to cut into your writing time."

Jessica waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry about it; my deadline is months away. And since I have the two of you here for your vacations, I intend to make the most of the time. So, let's have it." She gazed at them expectantly, waiting for them to stop chewing and speak.

Unsurprisingly, Higgins was the first to pipe up. "Well, in my research of New England nature and wildlife, I learned that there are magnificent forests in this area. I would love to take a walk through the woods and see everything for myself."

"I think I can arrange that. I know of one particular hiking trail that leads to the Newagen Overlook, which is a stunning view, let me tell you. I've watched many a sunrise there over the years."

"Are there many wildflowers growing along that trail?"

"Oh, yes. This time of the year, many of the trees are in bloom, and there are some lovely wild roses at the end of the trail." Jessica took a sip of her coffee. "You won't get bored on the trail, that's for sure." Just then, the phone rang, and Jessica gulped furiously, trying to get her last swallow down. "I'll get that." She hurried to the phone and pulled the receiver free of its cradle. "Hello? Yes, he is; may I ask who's calling?" She pivoted to face the boys. "It's for you, Thomas. A Rick Wright?"

Higgins frowned and checked his watch. "What the devil is he doing, calling now? It's seven-thirty, which means it's two-thirty in the morning back in Hawaii. If he had any sense, he'd be in bed this instant."

"Higgins, it's no big deal. He and T.C. are probably watching a late movie." Magnum took the phone from Jessica and held it to his ear. "Rick? What's going on? Why are you calling so late?" A pause. "You did? When? Oh, we were out in town." He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure Jessica will appreciate that." Another, longer pause, and Magnum's eyes widened. "You're kidding! When did that happen?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh, for Pete's sake, Rick; you wait until now to tell me, when I'm over 5,000 miles away? Tanaka can take care of it, and besides, I don't see what this has to do with me." Silence. "Oh. Yeah, that _does _have something to do with me." A long silence, followed by another, hollower laugh. "Yeah, he's gonna love that. Yeah, I'll tell them. Oh hey, how's things at the house? Have you guys managed to keep the dogs at bay?" A genuine laugh this time. "Good. Tell T.C. I said hey. Okay. Bye."

Jessica, who had been watching Magnum interestedly as he talked, now spoke up as he replaced the receiver. "What's going on, Thomas?"

Magnum heaved a sigh. "Well, Rick's not watching a movie. He tried calling last night, but we were out at the time. He didn't want to wake anyone up calling again, so he waited up until this time to call because of the time difference."

"Well, color me surprised," Higgins said. "That was considerate of him."

"Anyway, a jewelry store in Honolulu was broken into not too long before we left for Maine." Magnum fixed his eyes on Higgins. "Does the name Momilani ring any bells?"

The majordomo stiffened. "Yes. That's the jewelry store where I purchased Jessica's necklace. They specialize in pearls, hence the name Momilani, which means 'heavenly pearl.' Was anything taken?"

"That's the weird thing. Nothing was taken, but the owner was found murdered in the back room. Shot straight through the back of the head, execution-style."

Jessica closed her eyes. "Oh, Lord," she breathed. "Did they find anything else?"

"One shell casing from a 45-caliber handgun and a receipt laying out on the desk, detailing the purchase of a black pearl pendant by Jonathan Quayle Higgins III."

"Any surveillance footage?"

"No. That's one store that hasn't yet gotten around to installing a surveillance system, probably because they've never been held up until now. I guarantee you this will make them install cameras."

Jessica held a finger up to her chin in thought. "So robbery _was _the motive, but only for one specific piece of jewelry: my necklace. If my guess is correct, this thief isn't after the entire pendant. He or she wants the pearl."

"Yeah, 'cause some jewel thieves don't want to clean out the entire store. Sometimes all they want is one thing, especially if it's worth a ton of green. And with that pearl, a person could run off to Cancun and live there like a king for the rest of his life."

"Or possibly it's just for the value and status," Higgins said. "To a collector, a genuine black pearl is a perfect prize, just like a priceless work of art."

"Rick did mention that. He said that it sounds an awful lot like a few other jewel thefts that have taken place in the last couple of months. The only differences are that with the other three cases, they were all in Europe and no one was murdered. However, all three gems stolen were extremely valuable. One of them was the Star of Delhi."

"I remember the headlines about that one all too well," Higgins commented. "A rare Indian sapphire stolen from the Paris Museum of Natural History; it made international news. Mr. Masters is still considering making it the subject of his next novel."

"He'll have plenty of new material with this murder," Magnum replied, "not to mention three suspects to choose from. I mean, think about it. Three people here from Hawaii, and now this comes up? Not to mention two of our suspects are rich enough to be collectors who steal _and _who are connected enough to have alibis bought and paid for, and our third suspect actually mentioned buying pearls for his girlfriend while he was in Hawaii. _And _one of them was practically salivating over your necklace, Jessica. It doesn't look good for any of them."

"I agree, but we need to verify their stories before making any accusations," Jessica said. "We can't go jumping to conclusions. Our sheriff already does enough of that for everyone."

In spite of himself, the corners of Higgins' mouth lifted in a small smile. "Are you going to notify him?"

"No, not yet. Like I said, I don't want him jumping to conclusions and arresting the wrong person. Better to play it safe for now."

The majordomo nodded. "Speaking of playing it safe, what are you going to do about your necklace? Do you have a lockbox or someplace safe to keep it, just in case the thief knows where to look? Far be it from me to tell you what to do, but you should probably lock it up until we know who our suspect is for certain."

Magnum shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so, Higgins. If Jessica keeps that necklace under lock and key, the thief may still come in here, trash the house, and crack the lock on the box - and kill either her or me, or both of us, if he breaks in at night. She'll be better off if she wears the necklace at all times."

"And risk being murdered in her bed? Magnum, you're out of your mind!" Higgins spat, his face flushing red.

"Actually, Jonathan, he's making perfect sense," Jessica spoke up, causing both men to swivel their heads around to her. "If I'm wearing the necklace at all times, I'm actually safer. They'll have to sneak into my bedroom to even get it, and I'll hear them coming up the stairs even if I'm asleep. One of them creaks loud enough to wake the dead."

Higgins closed his eyes. "Jessica, please don't use idioms like that, not when they apply to you. If something should happen to you..."

Jessica put a reassuring hand on Higgins' shoulder. "Jonathan, I'll be fine. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, and I have Thomas with me as backup. It'll be all right, I promise." When Higgins offered her a half-smile in response, she returned her gaze to Magnum. "I'll wear the necklace, but I'll keep it under my clothes. No sense in drawing too much attention to myself. Just give me a second to run upstairs and put it on."

_Smart lady, _Magnum thought as Jessica darted upstairs. Two minutes later, she returned with the chain of the pendant peeking out of the collar of her blouse and her purse in hand. "Just for later, when we go hiking," she said. "Now, let's finish eating before those pancakes turn into bricks."

* * *

Summers in Maine were frequently marked by their breezy air, moderate temperatures, and constant sunshine, which was bathing all of Cabot Cove in warmth. Thankfully, the woods on the edge of town kept the hiking trails cool and shady, the trees causing the light to filter down in rays. Magnum, who was used to the lush tropical foliage of Hawaii, welcomed the change of conifers, deciduous trees, and plants he was ready to bet were only native to this part of the States. The air smelled of pine, cedar, and wildflowers, with a hint of salt from the nearby sea, and the sunlight was dappling the woods here and there as they walked. Well, as Jessica and Higgins walked; Magnum was careful to lag a short distance behind them, both to keep watch and to avoid filthy glares from Higgins, who didn't want him "monopolizing Jessica's time."

No danger of that now. Higgins, clearly in his element, was chattering away to Jessica like a magpie, the most talkative Magnum had ever seen him. His inner comedian (a recessive trait, in Magnum's opinion) was also emerging, as Jessica was now laughing at a joke he'd just told her. Higgins himself was laughing as well, even being so bold as to put his hand to her back once or twice. That was another surprise, as Higgins didn't get touchy-feely with _anyone. _

_Jeez, _Magnum thought as he studied them. _I thought Higgins only had a crush. He really _is _in love with Jessica. Man, I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend or some other guy crushing on her, or else there's gonna be trouble._

A twig snapped somewhere behind them and Magnum's head jerked around. The instant he did, he felt his spine go rigid. Adam Mireaux was coming up the path, Odile once again attached to his arm like a Siamese twin. Increasing his stride, Magnum quickly caught up with Jessica and Higgins and imparted the news. "Brace yourselves. Yuppie suspects at six o'clock."

Higgins turned his head slightly. "Well, what do you know. Do you suppose they're following us?"

"I don't know, but it's best that we keep on walking, otherwise they'll get suspicious," Jessica said quietly, furtively urging her companions on. "If they see us, they see us. Just act casual."

It didn't take very long for the couple to notice the threesome ahead. Adam, acting like a total clown, waved and boomed out "Jessica! What a surprise!" The yell echoed through the woods and silenced every bird that had previously been chirping out sweet songs. _Jackass, _Magnum thought, withholding an indignant glare as the couple hurried to meet up with them. Well, Adam was hurrying; Odile was being dragged along by her husband as though she were nothing more than a rag doll.

Jessica, pasting a polite smile on her face, stopped in the middle of the path and waved back. "Adam! Odile! How nice to see you again! Are you out for a hike too?"

"Indeed we are," Adam said proudly, pulling Odile tighter into his side. "We're heading for the Newagen Overlook. Are you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. But we're just taking our time and enjoying the day. Please, don't let us keep you. I'm sure you two will want to share a romantic moment at such a lovely view," Jessica said enticingly, fixing a blithe yet pointed gaze upon Adam.

_You go, Jessica, _Magnum cheered internally, watching Adam take the idea to heart. The writer's face lit up and his eyes sparked at the very thought.

"What a delightful idea! Of course, I always cherish time alone with my wife. Sweet solitude and no one else around. Just the two of us. Right, Odile?" His grip tightened on Odile's arm.

"Right, honey," Odile said, her bright smile failing to mask the fear in her eyes. "Just the two of us."

Adam smiled down at his wife and dropped a smacking kiss on her head. "That's my swan. If you'll excuse us..." He nodded at Jessica and the boys in turn. "It was wonderful seeing you all again. Until next time."

Higgins waited until the couple was well out of earshot before speaking. "Does anyone else feel like bathing?" he asked, his tone one of pure disgust.

Neither Jessica nor Magnum said anything, but nodded instead. The three of them continued on down the trail, determined to enjoy the rest of their day, although a nasty feeling that the day had indeed been spoiled lingered with them.

* * *

_Thump. _

Jessica woke with a start, her eyes flipping open. Shadows danced across the walls of her bedroom like a posse of ghosts and the breeze ruffled the trees outside, their leaves clapping in a nighttime symphony. This would have been a peaceful night at any other time, but she had just now heard a noise. Oh yes, the house creaked and groaned from time to time, as old Victorians were wont to do, but that was most definitely not the house. It sounded as though something had been knocked over... by _someone._

Jessica stilled and shut her eyes tightly as her bedroom door opened without a sound. Catlike footsteps padded across the floor until the someone was standing directly beside her bed. _Just keep playing possum, Jessica. Don't let him know you're awake. _But then she heard the whisper.

"Jessica?"

Her eyes opened again and there was Magnum, dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Thomas, what are you doing in here?" she asked, careful to keep her voice down.

"Didn't you hear that noise?" he asked. "I think someone's in the house. I heard footsteps downstairs."

"Oh, heavens!" Jessica pulled the blankets tighter around herself. "Should we go downstairs and catch him?"

"No. Let him come up here. If he's looking for your necklace, this is where he'll come eventually. I'll hide on the other side of your bed and grab him when he does get here." Magnum paused for a moment. "Are you still wearing the necklace?"

"Yes." Jessica patted her chest where the pendant was resting.

"Good. Just keep playing possum. I'll hide." He scooted silently to the opposite side of the room and laid facedown on the floor, keeping as still as the grave. Jessica likewise laid still and closed her eyes again, one hand clutching her necklace through the fabric of her pajama top. After what seemed an eternity, that one stair creaked, the bedroom door opened again, and someone else crept inside. Jessica pretended to stir and the footsteps halted, but she stilled her motions and, she could have sworn, heard a quiet sigh of relief. The creeping steps progressed acrosss her room until they stopped once again, and then came the telltale sound of things being rearranged on her vanity table. She cracked her eyes open just enough to see a petite figure in dark pants and a matching hoodie foraging through her cosmetics and other things, obviously searching for something. _Now, Thomas, _she thought, and as if on cue, Magnum rose from the floor and sneaked up behind the intruder. He seized the black-clad figure in his big arms, jerking whomever it was backward, and the person screamed... but the scream was more feminine than either one of them had expected.

Magnum clapped a hand over the woman's mouth and Jessica, now fully awake, reached for her bedside lamp and clicked it on, flooding the room with light. She jumped out of bed and crossed the room in two swift strides. Stopping in front of Magnum and his catch, Jessica seized the intruder's hood and whipped it back, revealing a frightened-looking, surprisingly young woman of Asian descent. Her almond-shaped brown eyes were so wild with fear that Jessica, angry though she was that her home had been broken into, couldn't help feeling sorry for this girl. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked, carefully measuring the amount of force she injected into her voice.

Tears came to the girl's eyes and her body went limp in Magnum's arms. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice wavering as she bowed her head. "I'm just trying to save your life."

Well, there was an answer one normally didn't hear from a home invader. Jessica felt her eyes widen as she met Magnum's own, and one look at his face told her that he was just as floored by the girl's response as she was.


	7. Another Day, Another Mystery

I apologize for the delay, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait! We finally learn the reasons for the break-in, and also witness a chess tournament between Jessica and Higgins. Who is the victor? Read on to find out.

* * *

Magnum had encountered more than his share of home invasions in his time, but this one took the prize for the strangest. Never before had an intruder given up so quickly, apologized for breaking in, and said it was all to save the homeowner's life to boot. But then again, never had a homeowner sat down with the intruder and comforted her like Jessica was doing right now. He had a dozen questions for this girl, but he figured he'd better let Jessica do the interrogating. His questioning style at the moment wasn't exactly Emily Post.

"What's your name, dear?" Jessica asked the girl, while Magnum restlessly paced the floor.

The young woman, calm by now, took another deep breath to steady herself. "Alana," she said, raising her almond-shaped eyes to Jessica's wide ones. "Alana Makani."

"So you're from Hawaii?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"If you're from Hawaii, what are you doing here in Cabot Cove? And why did you break into Mrs. Fletcher's house?" Magnum asked. _So much for controlling myself._

"I'm sorry," Alana apologized again, looking from Magnum to Jessica and back. "Please, let me explain." Her eyes darted to Jessica. "Mrs. Fletcher, you were given a black pearl necklace just two days ago, am I right?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I work at Momilani, the jewelry store where the necklace was purchased. I'm sure you've heard by now that the store was broken into, and that the owner, my boss, Mr. Kamaka, was shot and killed."

"Yeah, we got wind of it," Magnum said, halting his pacing and folding his arms over his broad chest. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

Alana held up her hands. "A few days before the murder, I was working late at the store, finishing up some reports for a co-worker. I heard a noise that sounded like it was coming from the roof, so I peeked out of the office and looked at the skylight, and sure enough, someone _was _on the roof, casing the store. I grabbed Mr. Kamaka's camera out of the office and sneaked behind the jewelry counters on the other side of the skylight. When I saw the burglar start to case the store again, I got a clear shot and snapped away. Unfortunately, I had to have the flash on, so all that light scared him - or her, whoever it was - off."

"And you didn't think to call the police about this?"

"I wasn't thinking straight, Mrs. Fletcher. I was worried that if I called the police, the burglar would be gone before they even got here and they'd call me crazy, or if a break-in happened, I'd be killed. All I was worried about at the time was getting solid proof for the police when I finally called them - and yes, I did call them," Alana said to Magnum, who had been giving her looks the whole time. "They took my statement, but I couldn't give them the film because I needed permission from my boss to develop the pictures, since it was his camera I used."

"Okay, so you got pictures of a cat burglar and called the cops after you scared him off. Do you still have the pictures?" Magnum asked.

Alana winced. "Actually, Mr. Magnum, that's why I'm here. I got Mr. Kamaka's permission to develop the film and I put it in a jewelry box for safekeeping, one of the boxes we put necklaces in when they're purchased. The day that Mrs. Fletcher's necklace was picked up, I went in the storeroom to get the box, but it was gone. We were out of boxes up front and my co-worker Kala saw that one on my desk, so she grabbed it for her next sale - which turned out to be Mrs. Fletcher's necklace."

Jessica and Magnum looked at each other as Alana continued with her story. "I had to find out who bought the necklace, so I looked up the receipt. It said the necklace had been purchased by Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, listed the purchase as a gift, and gave the billing address of Robin's Nest. I knew I'd never have a prayer of getting the box back while it was on the estate, as heavily secured as it is, so I waited and watched until I knew for sure that Mr. Higgins was leaving."

"So it was you who followed us to the airport, and you who got on the plane after Higgins," Magnum concluded. "For Pete's sake, why didn't you just call Robin's Nest and explain yourself instead of flying across the continent and scaring the crap out of everyone?"

Alana gave Magnum a skeptical expression. "If you had just bought a priceless pearl necklace and you got a call from a girl saying she needed the purchase back because she hid cat burglar pictures in it, would you believe her? If I'd called Mr. Higgins and told him the truth, he'd have thought I was crazy, _lolo; _that I wanted the necklace for myself." She shook her head. "I handle thousands of dollars' worth of jewelry every day. If none of that has tempted me by now, a black pearl certainly won't."

"That's quite a statement to make, considering that most women would be tempted by such a pearl," Jessica said, her gaze holding steadily with Alana's.

"It's the truth, Mrs. Fletcher. The only debt I have to pay off is a student loan, and I'm not so desperate that I'd steal a pearl necklace to do it."

"You still didn't have to fly all this way to steal a jewelry box," Magnum said.

"Yes, Mr. Magnum, I did," Alana insisted, deadly serious. "Whoever the burglar was, he saw me take those pictures and he knows about the film. And he knows where the film is because Mr. Kamaka knew about the jewelry box." Her eyes welled up with tears. "That's why he was killed. The burglar got the location out of him and shot him so he couldn't go to the police. It's all my fault," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"Shh, no, it's not," Jessica soothed, putting her arms around Alana and rubbing her back. "You didn't know this would happen."

"But it _wouldn't _have happened if I hadn't taken matters into my own hands. I thought I could do this myself; play detective and solve some big mystery." She wiped her tears away. "Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

Jessica exchanged a smile with Magnum. "Not _that _ridiculous." She offered Alana a Kleenex and smoothed out the girl's tangled hair. "Thomas, would you get the jewelry box out of my vanity drawer? Top one on the right."

Magnum quickly located the box and brought it over to the ladies. He opened it and pulled out the velvet insert, and, true to Alana's word, there was a roll of film taped to the bottom of the box. "I believe you now," he said, carefully extracting the film and handing it to Jessica.

"Well, now that we have the pictures, we can go ahead and have them developed to find out who this cat burglar is," Jessica said, holding the film before her face.

"Just be careful," Alana warned. "The burglar may be here already, waiting for you."

"Don't worry. Thomas and I will take the film to the photo shop together tomorrow, and we'll go back together to pick it up. And you are staying here for the rest of the night."

Alana's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no, Mrs. Fletcher. I have a hotel room."

"Alana, you'll be safer if you stay here. Since Thomas has the guest room, you can take my nephew's old room. Now, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"And she means it," Magnum said, now smiling at Alana for the first time.

It took a little more cajoling, but Alana eventually acquiesced, allowing Jessica to escort her to Grady's former bedroom. In the morning, the three of them dropped the film off at Picture Perfect, with explicit instructions to Jamie Forbes to keep the film safe, and then saw Alana safely to Hill House. Higgins then met up with Jessica and Magnum at the diner for breakfast, and the latter two recounted the previous night's adventures to the majordomo in detail.

"Dear God!" Higgins exclaimed, his eyes wide as quarters upon hearing the full account of Alana's story. "I don't know whether to call that girl brave or foolish for taking such a risk. On one hand, it was certainly courageous of her to try and spare your lives from any attempts of murder, but on the other, her actions could have gotten the two of you killed. I never thought I'd say this, but... thank God you were there with Jessica, Magnum."

"Glad to know I'm good for something after all," Magnum said, his mouth turning upward at the rare compliment.

Higgins cleared his throat, as though he were embarrassed at having to congratulate Magnum. "Jessica, how long will it take for the film to be developed? If we can get those pictures in time, we will not only learn the identity of Kamaka's killer, but our jewel thief as well."

"Assuming that they are in fact one and the same," Jessica said, ever practical. "Anyway, it normally takes around an hour for pictures to develop, but the shop has been backlogged on a few orders since Jamie was away, and now he's playing catch-up. It may take him a while to get to them, but he promised us he would."

"But surely, you stressed the importance of the pictures in this case?"

"We both did, but Jamie's hands are tied. He has to get those photo orders finished before a certain date, or else he may lose his job, and he can't afford to lose it right now. He has to stay employed if he hopes to get married." Jessica put a hand on Higgins's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jonathan. We'll get them soon enough." When his half-smile didn't quite mask the impatience in his eyes, she shifted gears and tried another tactic. "Jonathan... do you like to play chess?"

It worked. Higgins's eyes lit up and his countenance brightened at the mention of one of his favorite games. "I love it. I've actually participated in a chess tournament or two over the years. Do _you_ play chess yourself?"

"I do. I usually play with Dr. Hazlitt, but I always welcome the chance to beat someone else."

Her statement brought a grin to Higgins's face. "That sounds remarkably like a challenge, Jessica."

"Does it?" Jessica wore a blithe smile on her face, yet her blue eyes were glittering like a pair of sapphires.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Higgins, accept her challenge before she triple-dog-dares you," Magnum ordered, his own mouth curved into an amused smile by this time. "Might do you good to get your butt kicked at chess."

Higgins drew himself up. "Not if I can help it. Jessica, I accept your challenge. I'm warning you, though; I'm a formidable opponent."

"Good. So am I." Jessica motioned for the check and put down her own portion of the bill. "And my husband wasn't afraid to admit it. Dr. Hazlitt wouldn't admit it if someone paid him a million dollars."

The boys likewise paid their parts and rose with Jessica, Higgins commenting on Jessica's last remark. "Your doctor friend sounds like quite a character, Jessica."

"He is, but it's part of his charm. There are a lot of characters in a small town: the irascible doctor, the comic mayor-slash-CPA, the beauty parlor gossips..."

"And the feisty-pants lady detective?" Magnum asked, giving Jessica a friendly elbow in the side.

"Don't push it, Thomas," Jessica said in spite of her giggles as the three of them departed for home.

* * *

"Checkmate."

Magnum snickered to himself and marked off another slash on his pad in Jessica's favor. Jessica and Higgins had turned a friendly challenge into an all-day, one-on-one chess tournament, with Magnum playing referee and scorekeeper. Jessica had indeed kept her word about being a formidable chess player, for she was currently ahead in the ten games they had played, much to Higgins's amazement. "Well, that's six out of ten for Jessica," he said, holding up the pad to show the tally marks. "Ready to give up yet, Higgins?"

Higgins snorted. "Not until I can at least even out the score." He gathered up the black pieces and rearranged them on his side of the board. "What do you say, Jessica? Care to try for seven out of eleven?"

"If you still have the stamina after over eight hours of play, then yes," Jessica answered, arranging the white pieces on her own side and moving a pawn forward. "At least you stopped to eat lunch earlier."

"He wouldn't have if you hadn't insisted," Magnum commented, doodling a picture on a spare piece of paper.

"By the way, Thomas, thank you for treating," Jessica said as she watched Higgins move his own pawn. "You didn't have to, you know."

Magnum gave her a grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, it was the least I could do. You've fed me and Higgins for the last two days; 'bout time I returned the favor. All it took was a phone call and thirty minutes or less."

"Pizza doesn't quite return a lobster dinner," Higgins said over the next couple of moves. "Though I have to admit, it wasn't half bad." He shifted a bishop out and captured one of Jessica's pawns.

"No, not at all." A minute passed while Jessica contemplated her next move. Finally, she moved a knight to return his last move in kind. The game continued on with the occasional bit of conversation and a large helping of silence until Jessica finally caught Higgins's king in check. "Checkmate."

Magnum smiled and marked off the seventh tally in Jessica's favor. "Seven come eleven."

Higgins sighed and offered his friend a smile. "I concede. You are indeed an impressive chess player, Jessica."

"Thank you, but you're only saying that to be a good sport, aren't you?"

"No, he's actually one of those chess players who admires strength in his enemies," Magnum piped up, circling the winning score on his pad and then ripping the paper off. "And sometimes more than that."

Jessica quashed a laugh as Higgins flicked an irritated look in Magnum's direction. "Well, now that I've managed to defend my title as reigning chess champion of Cabot Cove, who's hungry? I'll get dinner started."

"No, no," Higgins said, holding up his hands and motioning for her to sit back down. "I lost seven out of eleven games, so I should be the one to cook dinner. I insist," he said when Jessica opened her mouth to protest. "Magnum returned your kindness this afternoon. Please allow me to do the same tonight."

Knowing she had been beaten, Jessica simply smiled. "All right. There's a chicken in the fridge that needs a good roasting."

"Say no more." Higgins entered the kitchen, crossed to the refrigerator, and opened it, espying the whole chicken on a plate right away. "Aha, I see it. And what do we have here? Scallions and garlic, perfect. Where do you keep your spices, Jessica?" When she waved him in the direction of the cabinets, he continued taking out what he needed to get cooking. "Some sage, a little rosemary... oh, and I see some wild rice as well! We'll have a fine supper in no time."

As Higgins preheated the oven and began his work on the chicken, Jessica put the chess pieces back in place and likewise went into the kitchen, Magnum at her heels. "While he's cooking, I'll work on my book for a little while. Are you all right by yourself, Thomas?"

Magnum laughed. "Normally, Higgins would say I'm not fit to be left to my own devices, but yes, Jessica, I'm fine. I'll see if there's a rerun of _The Rockford Files _on TV."

"Okay. I'll be in here if you need me." Magnum strode off to the living room and Jessica gathered up her notes, placing them on the kitchen table well out of Higgins's way. She crossed the kitchen again and was just about to take her typewriter in her arms when the phone rang. "Hello?" she said, pulling the receiver free of its cradle and holding it to her ear.

"Miz Fletcher?" came a familiar Downeast accent over the line. "It's Sheriff Tupper."

"Oh, hi, Amos!" Jessica greeted Cabot Cove's sheriff, leaning against the counter. "What's going on?"

"Nothing good, ma'am. We're at the old Brenner place out on Forest Lane. Someone riding by earlier spotted something laying in the ditch near the barn, and it turns out it was a body."

Jessica's blood ran cold at the feeling that she knew all too well who the dead body was. "A young woman? Dark hair? Asian descent?" That caught the attention of Higgins, who looked up from basting the chicken in olive oil, and Magnum, who came rushing in from the living room.

"Well, yeah, Miz Fletcher! How'd you know?"

"Easy; I met her last night. Oh, Lord," she groaned, placing a hand to her forehead. "We'll be there as soon as we can, Amos."

"We?" The sheriff sounded even more surprised than before.

"I have two friends here who may be able to help out with this investigation. One is a former member of the British military and the other is a licensed private investigator."

"That so, eh? Well, bring 'em with you. We'll see what we can do here."

"All right. Bye." Jessica hung up the phone and blew out a weary sigh, facing her friends with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, boys, but dinner's going to have to wait. Sheriff Tupper's found a body out on Forest Lane... and I think it's Alana."

Magnum bit off a swearword. "Crap. The thief got to her after all."

Higgins acted quickly, shutting off the oven and sticking the chicken back in the fridge. "Hopefully, he won't get to anyone else if we can get there and get some answers. Jessica, are you still wearing your necklace?"

Jessica reached into her blouse and pulled out the cymbidium. "At all times."

"Good. You keep the pearl safe and we'll keep you safe."

"Jonathan, I'm - "

"Perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, yes, I know," Higgins said, helping her into her light summer jacket. "But please, can't I worry about you? You're too precious to lose, Jessica."

Jessica gave him a reassuring smile and clasped him by the shoulders. "I'll be fine. Now, let's go."

"Another day, another mystery," Magnum said as they left, positive that he wasn't the only one of the threesome wondering what the heck they were getting themselves into this time.


	8. Crushed

Last time, Jessica and the boys got a call about a body found outside of town. Now, they are about to identify the body, investigate the crime scene, and, in the case of Higgins and Seth, nearly butt heads over a certain lady detective.

* * *

Lights were flashing in bright red and blue when Jessica and the boys arrived at the old Brenner property on Forest Lane, just on the edge of town. The farmhouse, though long since left empty by the Brenner family, had been for sale for quite some time, with no one taking an active interest in it. No one until now. The sun was just setting, allowing for enough light to see by in the Cabot Cove police's investigation, and the small but determined team of officers were already hard at work. As they approached the crime scene, Magnum said a silent prayer that whoever headed the town's police department lacked Captain Browning's crappy temper. And he was apparently in the Lord's good graces, for the man striding toward them, star attached to his green jacket, looked just as friendly as Browning was perpetually PO'd.

"Miz Fletcher! You're just in time," he said, pronouncing Jessica's last name as _Fletcha _with his heavy Maine accent. "Are these the friends you were telling me about?"

"Yes! This is Thomas Magnum, private investigator, and Jonathan Higgins, formerly of the British military."

The sheriff smiled. "Amos Tupper, Sheriff of Cabot Cove," he introduced himself, shaking hands with each of them in turn. "Where are you fellas visiting from?"

"Hawaii. We're on vacation, but I guess in our line of work, there's no vacation from murder," Magnum said grimly.

Amos nodded. "Boy, you can say that again. This kind of murder, I wish there was a break from." He turned his attention to the nearby ditch, where the biggest activity was taking place, and shook his head. "Poor girl. No one that young deserves to die like that. _Nobody _deserves to die like that."

"With all due respect, Sheriff Tupper, how _did _she die?" Higgins asked, his brow crinkled in apprehensive curiosity.

"Come with me and I'll show you. Just brace yourselves. It's not for anyone with a weak stomach. Believe me, I know," the sheriff said, a queasy look crossing his face as he massaged his stomach. He then motioned for them to follow him and they all walked the short distance to the ditch by the barn, where the small squad of officers gave their boss a berth. The group's timing, however, was slightly off, as the body was just now being covered with a white sheet. Magnum caught a glimpse of a mane of black hair before the sheet covered the corpse entirely, and then saw the man who'd done the concealing. He looked to be about Jessica's height, with a white military crew cut and horn-rimmed glasses. _I wonder if that's Jessica's doctor friend?_

His speculation was confirmed in the next instant. The man turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and raised a hand in greeting, no doubt to Amos and Jessica. "I'll tell you, in all my years as a doctor, I have never seen injuries this brutal. Blunt force trauma, yes, but this is just plain sick."

Jessica's brow knitted. "Is it really that bad, Seth?"

"There's not half this much blood in one of those blessed _Friday the 13th _horror movies." The doctor's eyebrows arced when he noticed Magnum and Higgins stepping forward. "Who do we have here?"

As before, Jessica made the introductions. "Thomas Magnum and Jonathan Higgins, my friends from Hawaii. You remember me talking about the case we solved together, when Pamela Bates called me last year?"

A light bulb went off behind the doctor's eyes. "Ayuh, now I do. Dr. Seth Hazlitt," he said, also shaking their hands. "Good to finally meet you both." When the mutual pleasantries were over, Seth became all business again. "I suppose you'll want to see her, see if you can identify her." Without waiting for an answer, he knelt and pulled the sheet away from the corpse's head.

A collective gasp arose from Jessica, Magnum, and Higgins, Amos went green around the gills, and Seth gazed down at the body with a mixture of sadness and anger on his face. It was indeed Alana, her face bruised beyond recognition. Jessica had no doubt that those bruises continued onto other parts of her body, but that wasn't even the worst part. As best she could tell, through the girl's thick hair, Alana's skull had been crushed in, and as a result, her head was resting in a small pool of blood - and more was leading back to the house. Jessica swallowed hard before speaking. "That's Alana. Poor dear."

"Alana..." Seth waited for further details.

"Alana Makani," Magnum picked up, his voice husky with sorrow for the girl who had tried her best to help them. "She worked at a jewelry store in Hawaii and came here to get some film she'd misplaced. They were pictures of a jewel thief."

Seth glanced at the sheriff's befuddled expression. "I think you lost Amos somewhere between _film _and _jewel thief. _Frankly, I'm a little confused myself."

Now Higgins picked up the thread of conversation. "Alana had taken photographs of a jewel thief who was casing Momilani, the jewelry store, and hidden the film in a jewelry box. And that jewelry box was used for a necklace that I had purchased for Jessica."

The doctor's face remained inscrutable, but Magnum could see a hint of jealousy flicker behind his eyes. "You bought her a necklace, huh? Belated birthday present?"

"No. A present for a dear friend."

"Ah-huh."

Though part of him was dying to see where this would go, Magnum decided to intervene before Higgins and Seth launched into a full-on peeing match. This was neither the time nor the place for it. "Uh, Dr. Hazlitt? Alana?"

Seth's hazel eyes flicked from Higgins to Magnum. "Oh, oh, ayuh." He adjusted his glasses and knelt back down by her body; everybody else followed suit. "Obviously, she died of blunt force trauma to the head. Poor girl was beaten hard enough and frequently enough to cause her skull to collapse. We haven't found the murder weapon yet, but if my guess is correct, it was probably a heavy, jagged object that was found outside, a rock or something like it. When I cleaned some of the blood away to inspect her wounds, I saw dirt in the cuts, and it looked too deep to me to be what got on her when the killer threw her here in this ditch. Here, look." Seth carefully pushed Alana's matted hair aside to expose several jagged gashes, shockingly visible through the thick black locks, and then took out a magnifying glass and handed it to Jessica. "Since you probably left yours at home."

Jessica gave her friend a look, whether at the quip in the somber situation or the fact that it was a detective joke, Magnum couldn't tell, and peered through the glass at Alana's wounds. Magnum had to give her enormous credit; though she was obviously horrified at the severity of the crime, she didn't appear to be nauseous or shaky in the slightest. "You're right, Seth," she said, shifting the magnifying glass from one cut to the other. "There is dirt in nearly all of these, and it _is _too deep to be just from landing in the ditch." She was about to hand the glass back to Seth when she suddenly took notice of another, very different wound on the girl's face. It was a perfectly round puncture wound surrounded by what appeared to be a fairly fresh, brilliant purple bruise. "Well, a rock certainly didn't cause this wound. It looks like somebody hit her in the face with an entirely different object."

Higgins, who had been watching in silence during the investigation, now inspected the wound for himself. "You're quite right, Jessica. This was caused by quite a different weapon than the one used to bludgeon her skull. Whatever the weapon here is is round or cylindrical; the murder weapon was jagged and large enough to cave her skull in. What caused this, I've no idea yet, but I agree with Dr. Hazlitt that the main weapon was probably a rock or..."

"Or a brick, maybe?"

Everyone turned to Magnum, who had edged away from the group during the examination of the corpse. He was bent over in front of the drainage pipe at the end of the ditch, digging inside until he finally emerged with a bloodstained brick in his hand. "I've worked a couple of cases where the killer threw his weapon into a sewer trap or a culvert, so when I saw the pipe, I figured I'd take a look."

"Good thinking, Thomas." Jessica stepped forward to examine the brick when Magnum brought it over to the group. "Well, that's one weapon down. Now we need to find the one that bruised her face."

"We might find it inside the house. After all, it's where she was killed." When everyone gave him curious looks, Amos motioned for them to follow him. Jessica, Magnum, and Higgins trotted along behind, and Seth followed soon after giving orders to a pair of officers to watch the body. Once they reached the house, Amos pointed out a small pile of bricks nearby, left over from a masonry project years prior. "That's probably where he got the brick. Then he went into the house and waited."

"I've just got one question, Sheriff," Magnum said. "How did Alana know to go into the house in the first place?"

"I can explain that, Mr. Magnum," Seth spoke up, reaching into his jacket pocket. "We found this in the pocket of her jeans. The killer probably wrote it to lure her out here." He handed a folded piece of paper to the private investigator. Magnum unfolded the slip and read the rather sloping, spiked handwriting.

_I know who killed Keone Kamaka. Meet me at the farmhouse on Forest Lane tonight at 6 o'clock._

"So..." Magnum began, folding the note back up and handing it to Seth, "we're dealing with someone who knows Cabot Cove."

"Or at least did a fair amount of research on the area before coming here," Jessica put in. "We can't rule out any possibilities."

"True." Magnum kept quiet for the rest of the walk into the house, until Amos led them past a few more officers and to the downstairs bathroom. "Oh, _man..._" The words came out in a near-hiss when they stopped on the threshold. A trail of blood droplets had led the way from the ditch to the house and all the way here to the bathroom, where thick, sticky scarlet splattered the walls and the floor.

"Dear God Almighty," Higgins breathed from beside him, Jessica's horrified gasp of "Merciful heavens" overlapping his exclamation. Magnum didn't blame either one of them. It was one of the bloodiest crime scenes he had ever been witness to, if not _the _bloodiest.

"Who would do such a thing?" Jessica asked, her big blue eyes dark with sorrow and ire.

"A very angry and desperate killer," Higgins said somberly. "Someone who was angry at being caught in the act of attempted robbery and desperate enough to want a valuable black pearl."

Seth looked as though he wanted to say something about that particular statement, but channeled it into a working of his face that only Magnum caught. "Ayuh, and a slick one, too. This guy wanted Alana to find him, so he grabbed the brick and came into the house knowing she'd look for him if she wanted the information bad enough."

"And he hid in the shower, from the looks of it," Magnum observed, seeing the shower curtain that had been pushed all the way to one side. "Though he must've had a devil of a time jumping out and committing the actual murder. It's awful cramped in there."

"That wouldn't matter to a killer playing games," Higgins commented. "And _this _killer lured Alana here with a note, hid so she would actively seek him out, and then killed her here and dragged her body outside where it could easily be found."

"And _that's _what actually makes sense, if you think about it," Jessica said. "The killer wanted us to find Alana because it's leaving a message. That's what could happen to any of us if I don't surrender the pearl." Her hand went to her chest, where Magnum knew her necklace was still concealed under her blouse.

Seth once again looked as though he was bursting to say something, a muscle going in one of his cheeks, but refrained from speaking - quite a feat for him, if Magnum was any good judge of character. "Well," he said, clearing his throat, "I think I'd better get our young lady back to the coroner's office for an autopsy. Amos, are you and the boys good to take it from here?"

"Yuh, we are," the sheriff replied. "I'm gonna need that note from you, though, Doc. We gotta take it back to the station as evidence, see if we can match it to any handwriting we have on file."

Seth nodded and handed the note to Amos, who pocketed it and, after saying his goodbyes to the men and tipping his hat to Jessica, took his leave of the crime scene. As the rest of them made their way out of the house shortly afterward, the doctor strode to catch up with Jessica and kept pace with her for the remainder of their walk. "Jess, I know this isn't really the time or the place to be asking you this, but are we still on for dinner tomorrow night? No better place to talk about a murder than your kitchen, I've found."

Jessica elbowed him despite the morbid atmosphere. "Yes, Seth, we are definitely still on for dinner. And we _do _have a lot to talk about."

"Of that I have no doubt." Seth briefly put his hand to Jessica's back, as though he were protecting her from something or someone. "Be careful, Jess."

"Speak for yourself." The words were spoken with kindness and a twinkle of Jessica's eyes as she and the doctor smiled at each other. He gave her back a gentle pat and walked to his car, leaving Jessica, Magnum, and a glowering Higgins staring after him. "He's very friendly with her, isn't he?" the majordomo muttered.

"Don't start, Higgins," Magnum warned in an undertone. "He's Jessica's friend just as much as we are. And don't grill her about him, either. Giving her the third degree about her friendship with another man is not exactly the best way to win her over."

Higgins rolled his eyes. "Magnum, give me some credit. I happen to be intimately acquainted with the fine art of subtlety, something you could sorely benefit from learning." He strode forward until he was standing next to Jessica. "He seems like a nice chap."

"Oh, he is. Seth's a good man," Jessica said fondly. "He and I have been friends for years. I don't know what I would've done without him when Frank died."

"Oh? He was there for you frequently, I take it?"

"Yes. He slowly eased me back into the land of the living, bringing dinner over and playing game upon game of chess with me. And when I started work on my first book, he was the one who gave me most of the medical advice I needed for the story. He's always been there for me, just as I've been there for him." She smiled when Higgins gave her a quizzical look. "I did the same thing for him when his wife died, just a few years before Frank. I brought him dinner, invited him over for movie nights with Frank and me, played chess with him."

"So he returned the favor when you lost your husband."

"Yes, but it wasn't because he felt obligated. Seth can be overprotective at times, but he has one of the biggest hearts God ever created. He just doesn't want to see me hurt."

"Well, that's one thing he and I have in common," Higgins said softly. "And you two are having dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are. We try to at least once a week. Why?"

Magnum quickly jumped in before Higgins could press on. "Higgins, why don't you and I check out the fishing spots here in town tomorrow night? You know, get out from under Jessica's feet for a while."

"_You _may be under her feet, but I am not," Higgins growled to the PI.

Jessica chuckled. "Thomas, if you wanted to make sure no one bothers me while Seth and I are having dinner, all you had to do was say something. No need to beat around the bush."

"Believe me, he is a master at bush-beating," Higgins said. "He and I shall go fishing tomorrow. The last thing I want to do is smother you."

"Neither of you could ever do that, especially since we have a dinner of our own to get back to."

Magnum waited until Jessica was ahead of them before muttering "Master at bush-beating? And what was that you were doing, the Pussyfooting Prance?" He was barely able to suppress a groan of pain as Higgins stomped on his foot.

* * *

"Who in their right mind would leave a tropical island to visit a windy little fishing town in Maine? Those two don't have good sense, if you ask me."

"Oh, Seth!" Jessica laughed as she refreshed Seth's cup of coffee. His dijon chicken and mushrooms, which had proved delicious, had long been eaten, and now the two of them were enjoying Jessica's blonde white chocolate chip brownies with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Unsurprisingly, the dinner conversation had been largely about Alana's murder, but had somehow segued into Jessica's friendships with Magnum and Higgins. Of course, Seth already knew that she had gotten to know them when they jointly solved a case in Hawaii the previous year, but he didn't know why they had traveled all that way to visit her. "Jonathan is taking his annual vacation, and this year he chose Cabot Cove. He said he'd always wanted to travel to New England, and since he already knew me, he figured he'd visit while he had the chance."

Seth nodded and sipped at his coffee. "What about Mr. Magnum? Is he on vacation too?"

"In a manner of speaking. He tagged along because he believed someone was following Jonathan, and somebody was: Alana."

"So that story he was telling me about her hiding the film in a jewelry box was true? And what about this necklace I keep hearing about?" Seth's eyes all but bugged out of his head when Jessica wordlessly pulled the necklace from her blouse. "Sweet Judas!" he cried, reaching out to take the pendant in his hand, his eyes firmly latched onto the luminous pearl. "That's real? And your friend Higgins bought you that? What did he have to do, lop off an arm and a leg to get this?"

"That's what Thomas asked him. And it _is _a real black pearl. We think the thief isn't just after the film, but after the pearl as well."

Seth let the necklace fall back against Jessica's chest and clamped a hand to his forehead. "I swear, woman, you attract trouble like trailer parks attract tornadoes. You think you've got a couple of friends visiting from Hawaii, and what happens? You get dragged into something dangerous, _again_, and you're the target of a murderer, _again._"

"And you start ranting, _again_. Seth, Jonathan is almost as protective of me as you are and Thomas is staying here at the house playing bodyguard. I'm perfectly safe, trust me."

"I've heard that before," Seth grumbled, throwing back some coffee like a shot of whiskey. "And what about Higgins being protective of you _and _buying you a necklace that's like the Hope Diamond of pearls? Sounds to me like he's sweet on you."

Jessica shrugged rather guiltily and took a bite of her brownie. "Well... now that you mention it, Thomas did say on our last visit that Jonathan liked me."

Seth sat back and folded his arms. "I rest my case." He took another brownie for himself and swallowed a chunk with a bit of ice cream. "So why do you think the killer picked the Brenner farm as his crime scene? Remote, out of the way?" he asked, changing the subject.

"That was my guess. That farm hasn't been lived on in a long time, despite the fact that a caretaker from Eve Simpson's office goes out to maintain the house as long as it's on the market. And it's been on the market for years; no one's looked at it in a while. The few who've moved here recently have bought property closer to town."

"That's what you think. Jamie Forbes has been talking to Eve about buying it as a first house for him and his girlfriend once they're married, and he's even been out to the farm a time or two."

"Seth..." Jessica said, a note of _don't go there _in her voice.

"I'm not accusing the boy of murder; I'm just saying he knows the place and you might want to talk to him about it before our sheriff sets a new record in conclusion jumping," Seth reassured her.

Appeased, Jessica nodded. "All right. I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow. It'll be a good time for me to check on that film, too." She pointed her spoon at Seth's now-clean plate. "Would you like some more ice cream?"

"Please and thank you." Seth grinned when she scooped the ice cream onto his plate. "Nothing like vanilla with a good brownie. And you make the best, Jess." His spoon was halfway to his mouth when urgent knocking rattled through the kitchen. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Jessica set her own spoon down and walked to the front door, Seth following close behind. The knocking continued in a more rapid tattoo until Jessica opened it, revealing Odile Mireaux on the threshold. "Odile!" Jessica gasped, her eyes zeroing in on the younger woman's tear-stained face and the large purple shiner on her right eye. Seth was now standing next to her, his own mouth agape. "What happened to you?"

Odile sniffled, her arms wrapped around her petite frame. "I had to get away from him, Jessica," she sobbed. "I didn't know where else to go."


End file.
